


The One Where George Needs to Stop Pretending and Will Needs to Figure His Shit Out

by Guilty_Pleasuress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, And lots of 'em, And so do we ;), But George and Alex are really smart ig and are srs too, But George likes it, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, George has had a crush on Will 5ever, George is a new student, George is a youtuber but not a popular as Will, George is lonely, Getting Together, Hickies, Ice Cream, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Behavior, Will doesnt like George at first, Will is famous, Will is touchy, Yes to all of the above, ages are weird dont ask, are they in america?, are they in some weird mix of the two?, are they in the uk?, eventually, everything is weird, like really famous, theyre all in highschool, trigger warning: rape, wow i need to take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Pleasuress/pseuds/Guilty_Pleasuress
Summary: Youtuber George Memeulous is starting at a new school... Again. But this time he's surprised to learn that there are four other YouTubers, one of which happening to be the boy he's been crushing on, Will Lenney.Newly famous Will Lenney is still getting used to his popularity. His whole school has turned him from just another student into something to be worshipped, and Will doesn't like it. Luckily he has his three best friends — Alex, James, and Fraser — and maybe,just maybe,the new kid, George.





	1. George Needs to Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and welcome!
> 
> Thank you as always to @roboticdisposition for editing for me. And this time a special shout out to @Ho_Ho_Homicide for the prompt 'Well I kinda always wanted George/Will first time meeting high school au... kinda where Will is already big in yt and George is not? Idk!!! Just an idea! <3' Well, I tried! Here's the first part, please do enjoy!!!
> 
> Anyway, as always — _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._
> 
> If any of you have any fic requests I'd love to hear them, so either leave them in the comments or on my tumblr @Cody-Helene, thanks!!!
> 
> That's all for now, folks!
> 
> -Guilty Pleasures

George leaned against his locker, eyes skimming over a sea of new faces. His stomach churned at the thought of interacting with any of them. It wasn’t like he’d never dealt with transferring to a new school before, in fact, he had quite often growing up. But it had been years since his last transfer; he had made the mistake of getting comfortable at his old school, making friends, forming bonds, making an effort to try and get to know his teachers. It only made it harder to start again.  


George had always been a good student — two years ahead of the rest of his would-be course mates, and a senior when he should starting sophomore year, so getting on a teacher’s good side was never a rough task for him since they all assumed he would be a good kid. But he had put a lot of work into doing so at his old school — work that had gone to shit when George’s mum decided it was time to move again.  


He leaned heavily against his locker with a sigh. Maybe he shouldn’t try as hard here, he’d only be at this school for a year tops, so what was the point? He wasn’t planning on going to university anyway, instead, he was working to grow his moderately popular YouTube channel and praying that his mum wouldn’t blow one when he finally told her.  


The crowd of students thinned, George took that to mean the bell would ring soon, so, without bothering to glance at the clock, he pushed off of his locker and joined the steady stream.  


Immediately he lost sight of where he was going, his view blocked by some tall bloke that was walking in front of him. But George was used to that at that point. It had been worse when he was a tiny fourteen-year-old freshman, praying that his growth spurt was coming so he could at least see over people’s shoulders. It had, but it didn’t last long, bringing him up from 5’0 to 5’5 before ending.  


He had been upset about it at the time, but now he was used to it. He was used to being blind and constantly jostled in the hallway, used to most of the girls ignoring him, used to the short jokes that came from every which way, including his own friends’ mouths.  


George ignored the shouts of friends reuniting around him, turning them out after rolling his eyes. He never understood the happy screams and squeals that came with the first day of school — it wasn’t like someone was returning from war or a seven month sabbatical to the jungles of Cuba. Chances were, whoever was squealing had seen their friend just days before, or had at least been texting them all of break.  


George sighed and rolled his shoulders, knowing that most of his detestation of the ritual came from never experiencing it himself. Not with moving schools every year until freshman, not with the friend group he infringed on, the members of which barely tolerating him enough to let him hang out. No, there would be no warm welcome from them, even if he were back home at his old school. There would be a nod, maybe a slap on the back, a jab masked as a joke from their end, a painfully fake laugh from George’s, and that would be that: reunion finished.  


George couldn’t say he was too upset to be missing that. Though he couldn’t say he didn’t miss having people to surround himself with, people who made him look less like the weird loner kid.  


George found his homeroom, his first class of the day, and took a seat in the very last row — if he was going to be the weird loner he may as well embrace it — and slipped in his earbuds. He didn’t play any music, just listened to the students talk as the filtered in, paying him no mind since he obviously wasn’t listening.  


“I couldn’t believe how much he blew up over the summer!” A pretty redhead squealed excitedly, her friend rolled his eyes. She leaned closer to him resting a hand on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes at him. “Do you think you could get me his number?” The boy pushed her hand away, stalking off. _So not a friend,_ George noted.  


“Half the school already has his number, Dolly, ask one’a them.” The girl pouted, following the boy. George diverted his eyes when he got closer but the boy had seen him staring, George knew he had.  


So he looked back up, there was no point in pretending he wasn’t listening. The boy smiled at him when he caught his eye again. A smile that only faded slightly when the girl, _Dolly,_ spoke again.  


“You say that like you don’t think I’m smart enough to know he changed it.” She huffed, crossing her arms — not in a defensive way, but in a way the emphasized her cleavage. “Come on, Alex, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing me if you’re into that.”  


The boy finally reached the back of the classroom where George sat in the far right corner. He yanked the chair from the desk directly in front of George, perching on it backwards so that he was facing him, his back to Dolly.  


He was small, George realized, possibly smaller than George himself, with a button nose that showed youth, but a sharp smile the suggested wit and knowledge. He looked oddly familiar. George was intrigued.  


“In all honesty, Dolly, your past actions definitely prove that you’re stupid enough not to know Will changed his number.” He didn’t bother looking at the girl, even though George was sure he could feel her death glare burning into his head. _You really shouldn’t turn your back on a threat like that,_ George thought, but the boy paid it no mind. “Now go away, can’t you see I’m trying to make a new friend?”  


Dolly huffed and turned with a quick “you’re such a dick, Alex,” that the boy didn’t give any signs of hearing. Instead, he held out a hand towards George.  


“Alex.” He offered, George nodded and grasped his hand.  


“I’ve gathered,” he replied, pulling his hand back to tug out his earbuds. “I’m George.”  


“What’re you doing in AP Calc, Babyface George?” Alex asked, patting George’s cheek. George refused to let himself blush at the dig, not like he used to. He had faced it enough at his old school to know that if he did react, the teasing would only get worse. Instead, the only reaction he let himself show was a slight raise of an eyebrow.  


“I could ask you the same thing, Al, you look like you just came from daycare.” George tapped Alex’s nose in reply, watching as the boy narrowed his eyes for a moment, before breaking into a cute giggle.  


“I think you and I will be good friends, Babyface.” George leaned back in his chair, casually letting his arms hang loose at his sides.  


“Whatever you say, Giggles.” He replied as the rest of the class filed in.  


*****

Class lasted an eternity. Long enough that George had put his earbuds back in and zoned out. Alex kept on glancing over his shoulder, shooting George jealous looks as he worked to scribble down the equations their teacher wrote on the board.  


George wasn’t worried about the notes.  


He had spent the summer teaching himself calculus in between working on his videos. The perks of having no friends, he supposed, was not having to take notes.  


Finally, the bell rang and Alex’s shoulders dropped with a sigh. He packed up his shit before turning on George, jaw set.  


“How the _fuck_ did you get this far without paying attention, mate?” He grunted, jealousy obvious in his voice. George laughed.  


“Depends on the class. This one I learned over the summer, gonna see if I can test out.”  


“You really had nothing better to do than to teach yourself maths over the summer?” Alex seemed unbelieving. George ran a hand through his hair awkwardly with a shrug. “Not anymore.” Alex grabbed his arm, tugging him through the crowded hallways surprisingly easily, as if the students parted for them. “Not anymore.”  


“Where are we going?” George asked, stumbling slightly before getting his feet under him. For someone with such short legs, Alex sure moved quick.  


“What do you have next?” Alex demanded, instead of answering George’s question. George thought back to earlier when he’d memorized his schedule.  


“Free period.” He had a lot of those, after taking a large number of his classes already. Most of them lined up with the end of the day which meant he was more or less free to leave after lunch depending on the day.  


“Good,” Alex replied, tugging him out the door and around the building until they reached a shaded little grassy area that three other boys occupied.  


George was surprised to realize that, when they turned to see who was approaching, he recognized all three of them. George’s steps stuttered, his eyes snapping to the back of Alex’s head. And now George realized why he had looked familiar.  


Alex stopped when the reached the three boys and turned to George.  


George now had three relatively successful YouTubers staring at him: Alex Elmslie, Fraser Macdonald, and James Marriot.  


Three relatively successful YouTubers and one Will Lenney. As in sensation of the summer WillNE, a YouTuber with close to five million subs, a YouTuber who had rocketed up from below George’s own subscriber count in just two days during mid-July.  


A YouTuber that George had been watching since what seemed like the beginning, or at least long enough to have developed a massive crush on him.  


A crush George was going to have to squash at that moment, because there was no way he was going to let himself ruin the possibility of becoming friends with the four boys who stood before him. Not when he had watched them through his screen often enough to see how close they were, how much they genuinely seemed to care for each other — something that was rare for lads George’s knew.  


George dug his nails into his palm, determined to act relatively cool, but not cool enough to alienate himself, because he knew these boys to be massive geeks in their own rights.  


“Alright fellas, this is George, he’s my friend, so be nice.” Alex said, breaking George out of his stupor before perching on James’ lap. James let out an irritated huff, but his face showed nothing other than adoration for the boy as he looped his arms around Alex’s waist. _So that’s not just for the camera…_ “Babyface, this is Fraser, James, and Will.”  


George nodded at them all and that was that: Fraser, James, and Alex drifted into conversation. He expected Will to join in as George sat on the fringes as he had in the past, but when he looked to where the taller boy was slouched against a tree, he was surprised to see Will watching him in return, albeit, hesitantly, like he didn’t quite trust George. But there was something close to hope there as well.  


George stared back for a moment before relenting and holding out a hand.  


“So you must be the famous Will.”  


And, _fuck,_ that probably wasn’t the best way to phrase that if the way Will straightened from his tree was anything to go by.  


George watched as the hope dimmed from his eyes, something else replacing it completely. A mixture of pain, regret, and anger. George didn’t like it, but he couldn’t quite decide if he wanted to do something to make it go away or run away himself. He’d seen Will mad before in streams and videos, but he also knew that had been played up for the camera. In reality, he knew nothing about Will, definitely not how he acted when he was angry.  


George let his hand drop.  


“Shit phrasing, then?” He joked, his eyes flicking from Will to Alex when he realized the other three had fallen silent.  


Alex had a hand out, cutting Fraser off mid-sentence, his eyes on Will. The air beneath the canopy of shade felt tense.  


“Will, mate, relax,” Alex finally spoke. “He’s just referring to something he heard earlier when Dolly was bitching at me for your number. I didn’t bring you a fanboy, promise.” He looks at George, a hint of a warning in his gaze. “He doesn’t even know who you are.” And, well, George had seen the warning, but he couldn’t go along with what Alex had said when it was a blatant lie.  


“No, I do,” George cut in, and suddenly everyone’s eyes were back on him. Fraser stood up, crossing his arms in an intimidating fashion and George decided it was in his best interest to keep talking. That or run away.  


Running away was actually looking pretty good to him at that moment.  


“I mean, I know all of you, not that I’m delusional enough to think I actually _know_ any of you, but I’ve seen your videos.” George scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. “I’d be a pretty shit YouTuber if I didn’t keep an eye on the competition.” He looked to Will. “Or past competition, I suppose. Congrats on the success, mate.”  


The distrust was still on Will’s face so George sighed and turned on his heel.  


“I guess I’ll see you around, thanks for introducing me, Al, see you in calc.” He said sincerely over his shoulder. He really was glad to have met those lads, even just for a second.  


And that was all it was, George supposed, after not see any of them for the rest of the day.  


*****

He passed Alex in the hallway the next day, earning a soft smile and a ‘hey Babyface,’ before they both were dragged away by the crowd. George had smiled back, of course, hoping that he and Alex could still be friends, but at this point, he didn’t know. So he didn’t turn around, didn’t look to see if he could locate Alex again, just let himself be swept away and focused on the music blaring from his earbuds.  


His b-days were filled with electives, classes that he had passed up on during his early years at college in favor of mandatory STEM classes. He was surprised at how fun they were, having always thought they would have been boring in the past. But George was a naturally creative person so it made sense he’d enjoy journalism.  


The people in all his classes seemed nice, few tried to take to him, but he hadn’t really made an attempt to seem outgoing or open to offers of friendship. He just sat in the back, earbuds in, as he had before meeting Alex.  


And so he made his way alone to photography after a lunch period full of nothingness. The loneliness didn’t bother him much — he was used to it, besides, they were only two days into the school year, George had plenty of time to make friends, should he choose to. In all honesty, though, he probably wouldn’t. His plans were mostly to spend his free time cranking out videos, knowing his channel wouldn’t grow at all if it was idle, as well as constantly wanting to entertain the subs that had stayed loyal to him for so long.  


He reached the classroom, choosing to sit closer to the middle this time instead of his normal seat in the far back. His eyes flitted over each student as they trickled in, taking in their appearances, trying to guess the kind of shit they got up to. Eventually, he grew bored of his guessing game and looked down at his phone opening YouTube to read through the comments on his newest video, responding to a few, chuckling at others.  


He jumped when someone pulled out the chair next to him at his two-person table, locking his phone and looking up to see who had decided to sit next to him.  


Fraser Macdonald stared down at him, a contemplative look on his face before he nodded to himself and swung his rucksack off of his shoulder. He sat down and smiled, though to George it seemed more like a show of teeth — a warning.  


“Hullo again,” George said, not bothering to fear the boy. Fraser had the potential to be scary, that was for certain, but honestly, George just couldn’t be arsed. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, lifting the front two legs from the ground, flipping his phone. Fraser’s eyes darted over his relaxed posture.  


“I couldn’t find any George in the commentary community with high enough numbers to consider any of us ‘competition’, and yes I know that sounds snotty, but it’s true.” Fraser said eventually, eyes never leaving George, watching him he was some kind of experiment, like he could blow up or fizz out at any moment. George snorted.  


“No, you wouldn’t.” He caught his phone one last time, tapping his nails on the screen. “Must have taken you all night to realize that, though, so I commend your dedication.” George tipped his head to the side taking a closer look at Fraser’s face; black circles, red eyes… George smiled. “You’re a good friend, Fraser, Will’s lucky to have you guys — god knows he needs you.”  


“What do you mean?” Fraser was still on edge, George could feel it. He shrugged.  


“Sudden success like that, whole school talking about it, tryna get in his pants… It’s nice to know who your friends are, that they’ll look out for you.”  


Fraser stared at him until the bell rang. They both remained quiet throughout class, actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying. It wasn’t until the end bell rang that Fraser elbowed him grabbing his attention.  


“You should eat lunch with us tomorrow, same place as yesterday.” He said when George looked at him. He felt his eyes widen.  


“Really?” He asked and Fraser nodded, shoving his stuff into his bag.  


“It’ll get Alex off my back, lad’s been trying to get us all to talk to you, he likes you ‘nd you seem cool enough to me.” George smiled and stood, pushing his chair in.  


“Alright, sure.” He said, backing away from the desk. “See you ‘round.” George turned only for Fraser to grab his wrist.  


“Do I get to know your channel name now?”  


George pretended to ponder it for a moment. He liked the boy, he really did, but he wouldn’t just go about spitting out the identity he’d worked so hard to protect.  


He couldn’t.  


George hummed. “Maybe, eventually.” He said, shooting Fraser a wink and moving into the flow of students, letting them drag him away.  


*****

George left study hall — his last block of the day — early, deciding to make his way home; he had finished his homework so there was no point in staying. In fact, it was a mystery even to himself as to why he had already stayed so long.  


George pushed the double doors to the cafeteria open, letting himself out into the empty hallway, preparing to slip in his earbuds when he heard a quiet voice speaking.  


“Yeah... Listen, I gotta get back to class so-” It was a voice he’d grown used to hearing through his laptop speakers, distorted and yelling, not hushed and intimate just around his next turn.  


George halted his steps just as he reached the corner, peeking around it to see Will backed up against the wall, the girl from the day before pushed up to his front. George rolled his eyes, he hadn’t thought Will the type to use his popularity to get an easy lay but he must have been wrong — idolizing WIll in his mind and crafting him into a perfect man, a man who would have no interest in people like Dolly.  


George pushed off the wall and prepared to round the corner when he caught a glimpse of Will’s face, the look on it made George freeze again.  


He looked panicked.  


Not the kind of panicked that George was expecting though; nothing caused by the inconvenient woody most boys would sport when an, admittedly, hot girl like Dolly pushed herself against them. No, instead George saw traces of discomfort and something else that took him a second to place, but when he did, George felt rage start to boil inside of him.  


Will looked scared.  


George rounded the corner not bothering to pretend he hadn’t been watching, knowing Dolly was too distracted to notice and Will was too desperate to care.  


_“Oi!”_ George called, two heads snapped in his direction. Dolly looked pissed at the interruption, but George was more interested with the look on Will’s face.  


Will was watching him with hesitancy and hope, just like he had been the day before, and George was determined not to fail him again. George ambled across the hallway to them, taking his time as if this was something he experienced daily.  


“Been looking for you, mate,” George said to Will upon reaching them, still ignoring Dolly. “Teacher’s gettin’ peeved that you’re not back yet.” Will nodded frantically and started to push Dolly away when the girl cleared her throat.  


“Look, kid, I don’t know who you are but we’re busy and you’re-” George cut her off.  


“George,” He said, holding out a hand with an obviously fake smile. “Will’s friend, actually, something you _probably_ could have been if you didn’t make him so uncomfortable.” George bit out, gesturing to Will’s face with his outstretched hand since it was obvious Dolly wasn’t going to take it. Dolly snickered.  


“Oh, honey, you’re too young to understand why he’s uncomfortable.” She smirked at him, George raised an eyebrow in return brushing off the dig at his age.  


“You’re forced up against him, _honey,_ I think you can feel how wrong you are.” Dolly’s smirk faltered for a second. George’s eyes flicked from her to Will, surprised to see him blushing lightly when his eyes met George’s, George couldn’t help but send him a cheeky wink. “He’s not interested in you, I thought Alex was clear enough about that yesterday.”  


Dolly seemed to regain her balance, withdrawing from Will to turn on George, and though George had little doubt that she’d pounce at any given second to claw his eyes out, he was glad for it. Especially when he watched Will slink away slightly before sighing in relief.  


“Listen, punk, if he weren’t interested he would have pushed me away by now or told me to piss off so-” George rolled his eyes and shook his head.  


_“You_ listen, since you’re apparently too daft to understand,” He said, throwing the girls earlier words back at her and taking a step closer. She was taller than him, but she shrunk back nonetheless when he leveled a glare at her. He chose his next words carefully. “Will just became popular, but he’s clever enough to know already that he can’t be rude to fans.” He took another step closer, she took one back. “He knows he has to be nice to them,” One more step and she was against the wall where Will had been earlier, George at her front, not pinning her or closing her in, but intimidating enough for her to stay. “No matter how much they _shove their tits in his face.”_ He grimaced at her. “Because god knows you’ll turn around and send out a tweet hashtagged _cancel WillNE_ since denial is too much for your ego to handle.” He stepped back giving her more room, satisfied with the shame on her face. 

“Now fuck off please.” He finished, turning away from her. He heard her heels click before stopping briefly by the place Will stood, he heard a quiet, dejected ‘sorry Will’, and then there was silence.  


George turned back to Will, who was already watching him with wide eyes, nodding at him and making his way past without a word, heading towards the front doors. Not expecting anything more from the encounter, George jumped with surprise when a hand circled around his wrist. He looked over his shoulder following the line of Will’s arm from his hand to his shoulder and up to his face.  


“Thank you,” Will murmured. They were close, close enough for the whisper to have sounded like a shout, and Will was looking at him with an earnest look on his face, and it was all too much for George’s steadily inclining heartbeat to handle.  


He took a deep breath, not moving at all for fear of Will releasing his arm, of losing that small bit of contact that was making him feel so _alive,_ and smiled.  


“No problem,” George figured it was time for him to go and prepared himself for the moment Will’s dropped his hand. But as George tried to walk on Will’s grip tightened instead. “You alright, mate?” George’s voice was even quieter now. Will hesitated, his eyes darting around the hallway as he considered something. Then he shook his head.  


“Not really,” He paused, biting his lip before he continued. “Look, this is a little weird, but all my mates are still in class ‘nd…” Will stopped again, eyes breaking away from George, sinking to the floor instead, he seemed to be collapsing in on himself, shrinking. He looked at Will’s hand which was still grasping onto him tightly, then to his other arm where he was hugging himself across his center. George braced himself, ready for embarrassment and rejection, but unable to keep himself from asking.  


“You wanna hug?”  


Will nodded, pulling George closer, still refusing to let go of George’s wrist even as their hands wedged between their chests. George wrapped his free arm around Will’s neck, pulling him down slightly so that Will was curved into him, letting him bury his head in his neck. Will’s arm snaked around George’s waist holding him tight.  


They stood in silence for a few minutes, swaying slightly, when Will spoke up.  


“You were right, y’know, I’m afraid to be rude to people now.” George hummed in reply, and they relapsed into silence until Will spoke again. “Aren’t you at all afraid? You said you were a YouTuber, what if she tweets about you?” George couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, but his heart swelled at Will’s worry.  


“She doesn’t know my channel exists, besides, even if she does, she couldn’t know it was me.” He thought for a second, before continuing. “Look, Will, I dunno what you’re doing for the rest of the day, but I’m headed out…” He trailed off, pulling away so he could look at Will’s face.  


“Wanna go get some ice cream?” Will looked down at him with wide eyes, seemingly surprised to have heard such an offer from George. He didn’t say anything for a beat too long so George tapped the knob of his neck when his hand still hung, breaking him out of his stupor.  


“Uh, yeah,” Will looked between him and the hallway, where his classroom was, George assumed. “Yeah, definitely, lemme just…” He pointed down the hallway where his eyes were cast a second before, his voice unsure. “Get my stuff?” George nodded with a smile, removing himself from Will’s arms, and this time, Will let him go. George pretended that he didn’t miss the feeling of Will’s body heat seeping into his skin.  


“Meet me outside, I’ll drive.” He said with a crooked smile before turning on his heel and finally making it to the school doors.  


*****

George hadn’t pegged Will as a chocolate man, he supposed he’d be more into vanilla, or strawberry… Not that he had ever thought about it before.  


They were sitting outside the ice cream parlor in the late August heat, trying to catch drips of sticky ice cream before they rolled down the cones to their fingers. George was better at it than Will, his hands still clean, slightly sticky from the cone, but nothing worse. Will, on the other hand, was a mess. His fingertips coated in melted cream, staining his skin light brown.  


He kept on getting distracted, telling George stories, waving his hands around emphatically, occasionally zoning out and staring, more often than not, at George.  


Or, at least George told himself that Will was just zoning out, but he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t see the way Will looked at him, like George was a puzzle he wanted to solve. He tried to pretend though, harder than ever before, he tried even if it was useless. He couldn’t let himself think Will had any interest in him; George had just been in the right place at the right time to help Will out, and now they were hesitant mates, if that.  


But to think that Will would ever look at him as anything more than a friend… George’s heart couldn’t handle that.  


“So, there I was, barbeque sauce all on my titties,” George’s eyes snapped up from where they had been staring at Will’s fingers. He tilted his head, eyes scanning over Will’s face.  


“Have all your stories been lies? Or is this the first one,” George asked, narrowing his eyes and licking a trail of ice cream as it rolled down the cone. Will raised an eyebrow.  


“I’d never lie to you, Georgie,” Will said, sickly sweet. George told himself his heart didn’t swell at the nickname. “Jus’ making sure you’re paying attention.” George huffed out a breath, swatting Will’s arm with his free hand.  


“Sorry, mate, go on? You were talking ‘bout your tiddies?”  


Will laughed at that, loud and full-bellied, honestly, more than the joke had deserved, but George couldn’t help but be proud anyway. He liked seeing that look on Will’s face, so free and uncaring. Different than he had looked in the hallway, so much different.  


George laughed along, trying not to count the number of times he told himself that his heart wasn’t beating faster for Will.  


*****

George had never had something that he’d consider a necessarily _close_ friendship. Nothing that included hugs or comforting touches that George witnessed in other friend groups.  


But there was something about Will — maybe Will was an exceedingly tactile person, maybe it was because George already knew what it felt like to have Will pressed against him — either way, that day was the start of a rather… touchy friendship.  


After they had finished their cones, George drove Will home, rather surprised when Will invited him inside. The flat, George discovered upon breaching the living room, was filled solely with Will’s belongings. When George asked Will about it, he told him that he had moved out of his parents' house about a month prior.  


George mentally rolled his eyes at the waste of money but didn’t say anything. If Will was happy, then who was George to judge.  


George stayed well past nightfall, only realizing the situation when his phone broke him out of the trance.  


He was pressed against Will’s side, both seated in the middle of the sofa instead of spaced out along the arms. Will’s arm was thrown around George’s shoulder, mindlessly drawing random patterns there. George’s arm that wasn’t pressed between their bodies was across Will’s stomach, fingers twisting and untwisting in his t-shirt. There were take-out boxes spread on the coffee table in front of them from dinner, after Will decided he wanted to order in. George was comfortable, the whole _atmosphere_ was comfortable.  


And George had no clue as to how it got that way.  


George reached for his phone, lifting his head from Will’s shoulder, not missing the way Will whined when he’d moved, but pretending to nonetheless.  


_He was just comfortable, it has nothing to do with your presence._ George told himself as he detangled himself from Will.  


“My mum,” George murmured as an explanation, unsure as to why he needed an explanation in the first place. It had just slipped out, and he didn’t have the mind to process what it meant at that moment.  


Will hummed sleepily, leaning forward to wrap his arm around George again, his waist, this time, before pulling him back into his chest. George huffed out a laugh.  


“She’s wondering where I am.” George felt rather than heard Will’s muffled _‘with me’._ He smiled. “It’s late, I need to get home.” Will’s grip tightened.  


“You can stay here.” Will lifted his face from where it was pressed against George’s back just as George tilted his head to look behind him. Both seemed surprised when their faces were no more than an inch apart, yet neither bothered to move. Instead, George raised an eyebrow, his hand coming to rest on Will’s where it was spread across his abdomen.  


“We have school tomorrow and I don’t have any fresh clothes,” George argued, Will shrugged.  


“You can wear the same jeans, borrow a shirt,” And, wow, that was a lot for George to process, but no problem. He was fine. And his heart rate _definitely_ had not sped up 45%. He shook his head.  


“Gotta drop my little sis at school tomorrow, mum’s busy.” Will groaned and squeezed him a little tighter.  


“Bu’ you’re a good teddy bear…” George was _fine._ Except for the fact that he really wasn’t. Not when his long term crush was holding him and pretty much begging him to spend the night with him. George took a steadying breath.  


“I’m also a good big brother, I’d like to think, and Milly’s gotta get to school- shit.” George looked at his car keys where they sat alone on the table. “We left your car at school… I could drop you now if that works for you, or I could come by in the morning if you don’t mind-” Will cut off his rambling, covering his mouth with his free hand.  


“It’s fine, George, I left the keys for Al,” He interrupted himself with a yawn, “He’ll swing by in the mornin’, ride in with me.” George nodded and Will’s hand fell away, but he didn’t let George go.  


“I still need to go, Will.” Will sighed, finally release him with one last squeeze.  


“Fine,” Will grumbled and George couldn’t help but laugh at his grumpiness. He pushed off the couch, once again pretending not to miss the heat of Will’s body, and grabbed his keys. Will was still laying on the couch, looking ready to pass out. George smiled softly.  


“I’ll lock the door behind me,” George said, reaching out to run a hand through Will’s hair. Will leaned into it. “See you tomorrow, Will,” Will muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _‘yeah, love’._  


George ignored it and walked to the door.  


*****


	2. Will Needs to Figure His Shit Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will figures his shit out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went somewhere I wasn't planning: into Possessive-ville, hope you enjoy ig?  
> Leave me a comment if you want to see more o r have suggestions for another fic :)  
> (or send me a message on tumblr @Cody-Helene)  
> Anyway, as always — _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  — Guilty Pleasures

Alex had been pressing him for information since Will asked him to drive his car home. Will wasn’t surprised though, he never let Alex drive his car — the boy only had his permit — so of course, the request would stir up curiosity. Will had underestimated just how much curiosity, though.  


After the quick text Will sent — _Hey would you mind taking my car home and picking me up tomorw? Leaving with a friend. Keys in the hubcap, thanks_ — Will had chucked his phone into his rucksack. He didn’t know why: normally he liked to keep his phone on him at all times, but something about George made him want to be 100% present.  


But when Will had looked back at his phone seven hours later he had close to seventy-five texts from Alex _alone,_ along with a few from Fraser warning that Alex was behind the wheel of Will’s beloved Rodah, and about fifteen from Marriott asking him to _‘please for the love of god answer Alex’s texts, he’s driving me crazy Will’._  


Thanking Fraser and telling Alex he'd see him in the morning, considering it before sending Marriott a picture of his middle finger, then headed to bed  


He didn’t sleep though, he couldn’t. Instead, he stared at his ceiling berating himself for not getting George’s number, for not making him stay. It was a dark night and George had been tired, maybe not as tired as Will, but definitely not fully awake. Will didn’t even know where the boy lived, he could have had a long drive and now Will had no clue if George had made it home.  


Will rubbed his hand across his face, forcing himself to shut off his mind. He was thinking too much, George was fine and safe and well.  


_He would be better if he were here in bed with you,_ a small part of Will’s mind reminded him. Will didn’t know what it meant to be wanting his new friend next to him in bed that night, but he agreed with the voice nonetheless.  


*****

Alex hadn’t dropped the matter by the next day. He had pestered him in the car, before the bell, between classes, and now at lunch.  


Will was sat on the ground, back against the rough bark of the tree he’d claimed as his own two years before when he, James, and Fraser had first started meeting there. Alex had come later, but Will could barely remember the time before him.  


“I don’t know why you won’t just tell me,” Alex whined, pouting and crossing his arms where he was perched on the bench next to James. James, who looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.  


Will’s head thumped against his tree.  


Honestly, Will didn’t even know why he didn’t tell Alex; he was Will’s best mate, he more or less told him everything. But this was different, something special that he wanted to keep for himself. At least for a little while.  


Will opened his mouth to answer when he heard a familiar laugh growing near. He looked to his left to see Fraser leading a wheezing George to their lunch spot, an arm around his shoulder.  


Alex said something Will didn’t bother to pay attention to. Instead, he focused on the weird feeling growing in his stomach as he narrowed his eyes at the pair, something that he disliked almost as much as the sight of George under Fraser’s arm.  


Fraser saw him staring and narrowed his eyes as well, mirroring Will. He slowed their steps a little and yanked out his phone, typing something one-handed. Will’s phone buzzed.  


_Nabber 12:34 — He’s my friend be nice._  


Will rolled his eyes — George was his friend first — and looking up just in time to see Fraser pull George closer to whisper something in his ear. George’s eyes snapped open catching Will’s immediately, and then his face blossomed into a smile, bright and sunshiny. Will couldn’t help but smile back.  


George picked up his pace, slipping out from under Fraser’s in his haste and the feeling in Will’s stomach began to melt away.  


When he reached them, Will held out a hand, wiggling his fingers until George took it.  


Will didn’t know what George had expected in taking Will’s outstretched hand but it mustn't have been that Will would _yank,_ because, when Will did, he fell easily, crashing into Will’s chest, leaving them face to face for the third time in two days.  


George stared at him in stunned silence for a moment, before breaking out into laughter. Will preened at the fact that he was laughing harder than he had at whatever Fraser had said.  


“Hello to you too,” George said once his laughter had faded. Will smiled crookedly at him.  


“How’s your sister then? Brotherly duties completed?” Will asked, happy that George hadn’t tried to move away yet, despite the fact he couldn’t possibly be comfortable, piled on top of Will the way he was. George nodded. He seemed surprised that Will had asked.  


“She was happy not to take the bus, so I’d say that was a success. I even let her pick the music, I should be Big Brother of the Year.” Will chuckled just as someone cleared their throat behind George.  


George’s eyes snapped away from Will’s, widening slightly, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, and, at that moment, Will decided he’d never stop trying to make George blush because the boy was beautiful.  


_Beautiful?_ Will questioned himself, but the thought didn’t last long because Will knew it was true, he’d be stupid not to admit it.  


George seemed to recover quickly, pulling himself away from Will, and settling onto the ground beside him instead. Will didn’t have time to miss his touch before George settled into his side, his blush completely gone. Will’s eyes went met Fraser’s as he settled an arm around George.  


Fraser raised eye eyebrow and pulled out his phone again, A second later, Will’s buzzed.  


_Nabber 12:43 — Oh so jealous then, are we?  
_

_Nabber 12:44 — I can’t roll my eyes hard enough.  
_

_Nabber 12:44 — I’m straight Will._  


Will slipped his phone into his pocket. He was not jealous. He just didn’t like seeing George with another guy that wasn’t Will and- oh. _Shit._  


_A problem for a different time,_ Will thought to himself knowing full well he’d probably refuse to think of it ever again.  


Will directed his attention to Alex, surprised to see the boy was, for once in his life, speechless. George rested his head on Will’s shoulder as they both let Alex have his time to come back about. James elbowed him.  


_“George?”_ Alex sputtered. Will glanced down at George as if to double check if Alex had guessed the right boy before looking back to Alex and shrugging the shoulder that wasn’t holding George’s head. “How hard is it to say ‘I took George out’! Or even just ‘George’ would have sufficed, god knows I asked specifically enough for that to-” James cut his boyfriend off, covering his mouth.  


“Alright, babe, you know, now you can stop ranting about it.” He said, obviously tired of the matter.  


“Actually, technically speaking, George took _me_ out,” Will said, and James threw his head back, groaning. “Right George?” Will looked down at the boy, smiling softly. George looked up at him through thick lashes and shrugged.  


“Sure.” And Will didn’t know what he meant by that.  


The time they spent together the day before hadn’t been a date, at least Will hadn’t considered it one, but something about George’s answer or the way he looked, heavy-lidded and satisfied, made Will wonder — _Could_ it had been a date? Could Will ask for more in the future? Would George say yes if he did?  


Will really hoped the answer was yes to all of the above.  


“Now that we’re all _friends_ here,” Fraser said, shooting Will a disbelieving look when he said the word ‘friends’. He leaned forward. “What’s your YouTube channel, George?” George muffled his laugh with Will’s neck, and Will’s stomach flipped at the feeling of him pushing closer.  


“ImBabyface.” George said finally, and, if the twinkle in his eye was anything to go by, the lie was told for the sole purpose to annoy Fraser.  


Alex laughed the hardest.  


*****

Will didn’t see George at all after lunch and he couldn’t say he was in the best mood because of it.  


When the bell rang, Will walked to his car seeing three people waiting there for him. He knew exactly who they were, the four had been meeting by his car after school since he _got_ a car. But knowing that that was James, Fraser, and Alex waiting for him didn’t stop him from hoping that one of those bodies was George.  


His close to nonexistent hope diminished, though, when he got closer and he was left feeling like an idiot for hoping at all.  


“Hey, mate,” Alex said once Will stopped beside them. Will nodded, eyes scanning the students that were hanging out around the parking lot, looking for one person in particular. “He’s gone already, leaves early most days.” Alex finally said, drawing Will’s eyes.  


“Why?” He asked, not bothering to deny that he was looking for George. They all knew it.  


Alex shrugged. “I s’pose because he can.”  


“Do you have his number?” Alex raised an eyebrow as James and Fraser exchanged looks behind him.  


_“You_ don't?” Alex asked as if the idea alone was preposterous. Will shook his head and Alex sighed, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Will, what is he to you?” Alex asked softly. Will thought hard on the question for a moment, coming up empty.  


“A friend, I guess?” Alex nodded.  


“And what do you _want_ him to be,” Alex was obviously trying to lead him somewhere.  


“I-I don’t know.” Alex sighed, patting his shoulder before letting him go.  


“Go home and think about it,” Alex grabbed James’ hand and began to lead him away, Fraser following closely behind. “Text me when you figure it out,” Alex said with a smile as they passed Will. Will turned to watch them go.  


“And you’ll give me his number?” Will called after Alex. He halted in his steps, shoulders shaking with an obvious chuckle.  


“Why do people always assume I have everyone’s number?” He said, looking at Will over his shoulder. Will raised an eyebrow knowing full well that Alex _did_ have everyone’s number. Alex sighed.  


“Yeah, Will, tell me what you want him to be and I’ll give you his number.”  


Will smiled and nodded, watching as his friends began to walk again, fading into the crowd.  


“Figure out your feelings, easy peasy,” Will said aloud to himself, knowing full well things would not be _easy peasy._  


*****

Will thought hard on the matter, but he couldn’t come to a conclusion.  


_What do you want him to be?_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Alex’s asked in Will’s head.  


_Mine. I want George to be mine. In whatever way George would offer._  


Sure, Will definitely wanted George to be his in a more literal sense — to hold, and kiss, and call his boyfriend — but… If that wasn’t something George wanted, if asking him would risk the friendship the two already had, then Will had no interest in bringing the matter up.  


_But would you be happy?_  


Will knew the answer, but he disliked it. Almost as much as he disliked that fucking voice.  


No. He wouldn’t be happy.  


And so the cycle started again: _What would make you happy?_  


Will groaned and buried his head in the couch cushion.  


This would be so much easier if he had George there with him; if he could look at him, listen to him talk. _Listen to him…_  


Will bolted up.  


“His YouTube channel!” Will exclaimed, scrambling for his laptop, and lifting the lid.  


Will paused for a moment, considering — would it be wrong to search for his channel? George would tell him in time… Will shook his head, what made him think that he could even find it when Fraser had spent hours searching?  


_Fraser didn’t know what you know,_ his mind argued with itself. It was true, Fraser hadn’t heard the hints that George constantly dropped. _And if he dropped that many hints he must want you to know._ That was definitely not _completely_ true, but it was good enough for Will.  


Will settles in for a long night. This was going to take some careful searching.  


*****

He knew relatively what he was looking for: something Dolly wouldn’t watch, wouldn’t even stumble upon.  


_Gaming,_ Will decided after a moment. Solely game _play,_ since Will was guessing George didn’t show his face.  


But George has referred to Will and the lads as _competition._ So a commentary YouTuber then, overlaid on gameplay? Around 900k subscribers, if Will were to estimate.  


Too bad there was no way to search for that on YouTube.  


Will’s fingers tapped next to the mousepad, as he chewed on his cheek. He pulled up a new browser.  


_‘Famous YouTubers that have never shown their face’_  


A WatchMojo article popped up, top result, _‘Fifteen YouTubers who Gained Fame Without Ever Sitting In Front of the Camera’._ Will rolled his eyes because, _of course, WatchMojo did._ But he clicked the link nonetheless.  


A video started to play.  


Will mentally crossed YouTubers off his list at the video went on before growing bored. Just as his mouse hovered over the quit button, a clip played, drawing his attention.  


_Gameplay._ His heart started to beat faster, then a voice came across the speakers.  


It sounded… _wrong._ Close to George, almost but not quite. Will listened closer, try to decide if the weird pitch could be blamed on distortion, but the cup cut off, the WatchMojo voice replacing it.  


_“Popular commentary YouTuber, Memeulous, has been growing in popularity over the past few years and now has just over nine thousand subscribers, despite never showing his face.”_ Maybe… The voice went on as Will stared at his screen in the darkness of his apartment. The little clock in the corner of his screen read _2:03 am. “Memeulous, known to his viewers as George-“_  


Will quit the page, returning to where he still had YouTube open. He typed _Memeulous_ into the search bar, click the first result that popped up.  


George’s voice flooded through his speakers. Will was right, it had been pitched, edited so that his voice sounded different, deeper. But it was definitely George.  


_His George._  


The video ended and Will fell into an endless pit of autoplay.  


*****

It was past five am when Will texted Alex, he wasn’t going to get a reply that night, Will knew — he also knew he wouldn’t have been able to sleep if he didn’t admit it.  


_Square 5:26 — Boyfriend  
_

_Square 5:27 — I want George to be my boyfriend._  


*****

Will had George’s phone number programmed into his phone the next morning, about thirty seconds after Alex had sent it to him. He had a new thread ready to be started fifteen after that. And he still didn’t know what to send two hours later.  


“Just ask him out, mate, it’s not that hard,” James said, trying to snatch Will’s phone as they stood between Will’s and Fraser’s cars. The bell had yet to ring for the start of the day, but it was due any second. Will slipped his phone inside his pocket before James could get it.  


“Says you,” Will grumbled, grumpy after a night of little sleep. “Only relationship you’ve had is with Alex and god knows he’s the one that came on to you.” James shrugged, slinging the arm that was reaching for Will’s phone over his boyfriend’s shoulder.  


“What can I say? My man knows what he wants.”  


Alex rolled his eyes and held out his hand towards Will, wiggling his fingers.  


“Phone,” Alex ordered. Will watched him hesitantly, reaching into his pocket slowly. Alex huffed. “Won’t send anything, jus’ gonna type it out,” Alex explained with slurred speech; the boy never had been a morning person. Will nodded and placed his phone in Alex’s hand, watching as he typed quickly.  


“Send this after lunch, not now.” Alex said, not looking up from the phone, “‘nd stop whining.”  


Will looked down at the phone when Alex shoved it back into his hand.  


_“Need a ride in the am? -W”_  


Will looked between the message and Alex, confused.  


“But-” He started, Alex cut him off, holding up a hand.  


“It’s not asking him out, no, not yet.” Like that was supposed to answer all of Will’s questions. Alex huffed when Will still looked confounded. “Gives you an excuse to hang out with him, guarantees you’ll see him after school too. Tomorrow’s Friday, he won't have a reason to get home early, gives you the entire evening to get up the nerve to ask him out.” Alex collapsed into James, letting him hold him upright and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s chest, giving Will serious side eye. “We all know you’re too much of a pussy not to work up to it.”  


Will opened his mouth to protest as the bell rang. James immediately led Alex away, leaving Will with Fraser, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole conversation.  


Will felt Fraser’s eyes on him as they started to follow their friends’ path.  


“How’d you figure it out?” He eventually asked. Will looked over and smirked at him.  


“Found his channel.”  


Fraser’s eyes widened as he leaned in, as if Will was about to share a secret, as if Will was about to tell him. _As if,_ Will thought, snorting.  


“PewdiGeorge.” Will stage whispered, earning a glare from Fraser. He laughed and pulled ahead, leaving Fraser behind.  


*****

Will followed Alex’s instructions and he didn’t send the text. He saw George at lunch that afternoon when he sat beside Will, sat beside him, leaning against his tree. The boy had leaned his head on Will’s shoulder and Will had to take a moment to convince himself not to lean down to press a kiss into his hair.  


George hadn’t said anything for ten minutes when Will glanced down to see his breathing had evened out, his eyelashes fluttering lightly against his cheeks as he slept. Will smiled and tried his hardest not to move too much.  


He woke George up a minute before the bell was scheduled to ring, rubbing his back lightly.  


“George, love, time to wake up,” Will whispered into George’s hair. He smiled when he felt George wake slightly, pressing his face into Will’s neck. George groaned and Will couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy, but the bell’s about to ring.” Will really hoped he had said that quiet enough that his mates didn’t hear, but he was hesitant to believe. He glanced up to see Alex watching him, one eyebrow arched.  


Will decided he’d deal with that problem later.  


The problem now was George was still refusing to open his eyes. Will ran a hand through his hair.  


“C’mon, Georgie, Fraser’ll walk with you. Photography then you’re done,” George’s eye’s finally fluttered open. He was glaring at Will, but he seemed more like a sleepy kitten than anything intimidating after just waking up. Will jokingly glared back.  


A shadow crossed them just as the bell rang. They both looked up to see Fraser standing in front of them, offering George a hand.  


“Let’s go, mate,” He gave them a crooked smile as George took his hand and Fraser lifted him away from Will.  


As he watched them walk away, Will decided he didn’t _want_ to wait until tomorrow to spend time with George. He pulled out his phone.  


_Unknown 1:02 — I’ll give you a ride home after class, don’t want you driving if you’re too tired -W_  


*****

George rolled his eyes when he saw Will leaning against his car, but Will could see the beginning of a smile trying to force its way onto his lips.  


“Told you I can drive myself,” George said upon reaching Will. Will shrugged. George _had_ been very adamant that he was fine to drive, but Will was known to be a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be and had refused to back down.  


“I don’t mind,” Will told him with a tilted grin, “besides, gives me an excuse to leave school early.” He nodded across the parking lot to his own car, suggesting that they made their way over, but George just watched him doubtfully.  


“My mom may text me and ask me to pick up Amilia.” Will peaked through the window.  


“Got a booster for her? Or is she good without one.” Will saw a small booster seat in the car and pulled the door open to grab it. Then he took George’s hand and began to lead him away, unsurprised when the boy dragged his feet.  


“How am I supposed to get to school tomorrow?” George was trying to throw Will off, make him give up, and Will knew it. He also knew it wasn’t going to work.  


“I’ll give you a ride,” Will said, throwing an exaggerated wink over his shoulder. George sputtered out a laugh at the lewd joke. “Be a dick move for me to leave you stranded.”  


George hummed and finally let Will lead him without opposition. Will opened the door for him when they reached his Rodah, smiling when the tips of George’s ears went red. Once George was in he slammed the door and threw the booster in the back, getting behind the wheel.  


“So, where too?” Will asked, looking over to see George watching him, a considering look on his face.  


“Wanna hang out a bit before you take me home?” Will couldn’t help but grin happily.  


“‘Course.” He threw the car into gear. “I make that good of a pillow, eh?”  


George bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded. Will had to work extra hard to keep an eye on the road and not George’s captured lip.  


*****

Will didn’t know how but for some reason the two were talking about Fraser.  


They were sat in his flat, Will laid out on his sofa as George walked back from the kitchen, two beers in hand, and they were talking about _Fraser._  


Not that there was anything bad about Fraser, of course, he was one of Will’s best mates after all, but there was something in George’s voice when he talked about him that got under Will’s skin.  


“He’s so talented, though, like I was surprised.” George ranted, rounding the couch. He had been talking about Fraser’s skill with the camera for at least five minutes. “It was our first project, not even official. Most kids half-assed it, but not him. His pictures were amazing-” Will rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he pouted slightly.  


“Shag him then.” He grumbled. Will shouldn’t be jealous of Fraser, he knew that, but George brought it out in him. He had only known the boy for four days, only been friends with him for three, and he was already possessive.  


Will realized George had been quiet for a bit too long. He looked up to see George staring down at him, mouth still open from when Will interrupted him, eyes confused and maybe a little hurt. Will should apologize.  


“I mean, if you like him so much, Fray could definitely use a good shag, sure you could help him out with that.” _Or double down you belland,_ Will chastised himself.  


George blushed, and this time Will didn’t like it, it only magnified the hurt in his eyes.  


“Oh…” He mumbled, voice quiet like he was afraid to talk. “Yeah, um…” He looked between Will and the door. “He’s definitely fit.” Will felt him trying to recover, trying to fix the mess Will had made, lighten the atmosphere that had suddenly gone heavy.  


Will’s stomach dropped. He didn’t like hearing George say that. Not one bit.  


He sat up, positioning himself in front of George, spreading his legs widely.  


“Yeah?” He demanded, unable to keep the jealousy from his voice. George was stood close, too close for Will to think properly. Or maybe not close enough, because when he took a step away, Will’s brain went haywire. His hand shot up, gripping George’s hip, stilling him. George looked down at his hand, then to his eyes. He bit his lip and Will’s grip tightened slightly as he attempted to keep himself from pulling George down into his lap and claiming his lips as his own. _And_ not _Fraser’s, _Will’s mind added.  
__

__Any other, more logical, part of his brain told him that George wasn’t even going to kiss Fraser in the first place, that Fraser was _straight._ But that part quieted when Will tugged slightly and George took a step forward without protest. Will’s possessive side stirred at that.  
_ _

__“Answer me, George,” Will ordered, voice low as he pulled him a little closer so that George was stood between Will’s legs. “You think my mate is fit?” George swallowed, eyes half-lidded, and nodded.  
_ _

__“I mean, yeah…” Will would really have appreciated a ‘but’ right about then. He arched an eyebrow, and George tilted his chin defiantly. “None of your business though, is it. Not like you’re my boyfriend or anything.” His voice was strong and Will couldn’t help but smile at it. For the four days he’d known George, he had never seemed to be an exceptionally timid boy, that didn’t seem to be changing. Will liked it.  
_ _

__He tugged harder than before, harder than George must have been expecting. The boy squeaked lightly when he landed hard in Will’s lap, thighs falling to frame Will’s hips, chests pressed together.  
_ _

__“And if I were?” Will asked, holding George close, sharing air. George shrugged, eyes still holding a defiant light, even as he melted into Will’s chest. Will liked that _a lot._  
_ _

__“Doesn’t matter.” He whispered, lifting his arms to rest on the back of Will’s sofa behind his head. “‘Cause you’re not, are you?” He said, a teasing tilt to his voice. Will narrowed his eyes at him, a growl starting deep in his chest as his fingers dug into the meat of George’s hip, watching for any signs of discomfort. But George just bit his lip, gaze flicking between Will’s own eyes and Will’s lips. Will almost groaned at the sight, at the feeling of George’s weight on top of him.  
_ _

___“God,_ it kills me when you do that.” He whispered instead, lifting the hand that wasn’t holding George to his face, thumb running along his bottom lip before pulling it free. George’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips after the swipe of Will’s thumb, and this time Will did groan, leaning forward to rest his forehead against George’s.  
_ _

__“Was gonna do this right,” He mumbled into George’s space, “was gonna ask you out, ‘nd treat you right.” Will closed his eyes, this time groaning out of disappointment in himself. “Not get overly possessive and more or less call you a slut.”  
_ _

__George shrugged.  
_ _

__“Your possessive side is hot and sometimes name calling is fun,” Will’s eyes snapped open at that, even looking at George he couldn’t tell if the boy was joking or not. “Oh, also, yes to the date.”  
_ _

__Will gaped slightly, trying to pull back to look at him better but George’s arms left the back of the couch, circling around his neck instead, holding Will close.  
_ _

__“Really? You’d want to-” Will started, but George cut him off.  
_ _

__“Why are you still talking?” The boy asked, springing forward to close the gap between them.  
_ _

__*****_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


	3. Hickies and Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right after the end of the last chapter.  
> TW: Past rape/sexual assault (discussed in light detail during a flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo bitch! You just got spooked.   
> Guess who's back y'all, ya girl: me.  
> Anyway, I guess I decided I wasn't quite done with this chapter, was just going to write a short little epilogue but,,, then shit happened. Please do enjoy.   
> Trigger warning for past sexual assault/rape, it's not discussed in detail but keep yourselves safe.   
> As always: _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real-life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  Leave a comment if you like it! They make me want to write more :)   
> That's all for now, folks.  
> -Guilty Pleasures

Will’s lips were rough on his own as he settled into his lap, resting his bum on Will’s thighs. The hand on his hip tightened, Will’s teeth nipping against his lip in response to George’s wiggling. George threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Will’s neck, tugging hard enough to dislodge Will to give himself a minute to breathe.   


Will, apparently not experiencing the same shortness of breath, left a trail of kisses down George’s jaw, his free hand moving to stretch the neck of George’s t-shirt away from his throat. George batted at his shoulder when he felt the tug.   


“This is my favorite tee, Lenney, you better not-” George’s words melted into a moan as Will sucked a mark into George’s neck, biting at it lightly.   


“I’ll make it up to you,” Will muttered, pulling away just enough to admire the hickey. He frowned slightly and went back to work, sucking a little higher up where the mark would be more visible.   


“No more marks, have school tomorrow,” George said with a soft moan, his actions contradicting his request when he let Will push his head back, exposing his throat even further. Will nipped lightly at the newest hickey, causing George to dig his fingers into his shoulders, before moving on.   


Will’s teeth scraped against George’s earlobe. George didn’t try to stop the shiver from racking his body. He felt Will smirk against his skin, the hand on his hip squeezing one last time before falling to rest on George’s ass, pulling him close.   


“Want them to know you’re mine anyway.” Will finally whispered gruffly, emphasizing it with a rough pinch on George’s ass, rolling his hips up against George’s. “That you’re taken.” Will met George’s lips once again, in an even more demanding nature than before; pushing his tongue past George’s lips and gripping the back of his head, holding him in place.   


George yielded, letting Will take what he wanted, not bothering to fight for dominance of the kiss. He liked the way Will felt against him — passionate, and strong, and demanding; he took over George’s senses, forcing full attention to be on him and only him.   


It had taken a long minute due to the distraction of the kiss, but George finally processed Will’s words. _‘Mine’._ George pulled away again, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed. Will, unperturbed by George’s retreat and oblivious to his sudden unease, simply returned to marking up every inch of George that he could sink his teeth into.   


George bit his lip to hold back a moan when Will pulled aside his neckband again to mouth at his collarbone, trying to keep his mind clear enough to think. He was running out of time before his mind was completely fried and he knew it, but there was something he needed to ask, and George couldn’t remember what it was.   


Will’s hands slipped under his shirt, fingers toying with his waistband. 

“Am I?” George spat out, surprising himself. Will hummed against his neck and George clenched his eyes shut as it resonated throughout his body. Will’s fingertips just barely slipped under his boxers. “Yours, am I yours?”   


And that seemed to get Will’s attention. He stilled beneath George, pulling back to look at George’s face. His eyes were no longer cocky or angry, as they had been not fifteen minutes before, he wasn’t looking at George like he wanted to devour him. Instead, he seemed unsure, stiff. George couldn’t believe that he looked much better himself.   


“You can be, if you want,” Will whispered, clearing his throat and obviously trying to seem more confident. “I mean, will you be?”   


George took too long to think about it. He knew it should have been a snappy answer; yes or no. But it was more complicated than that, at least it was to him.   
The last time George had gone along with that, with _being someone’s,_ it hadn’t gone well for him — in fact, it had gone terribly. That was the first time he had ever been glad when his mum said it was time to pack up again.   


But this was Will, and it was already so obvious that Will was different. George knew because Will _asked._ Last time there was no question posed, no _‘will you be mine’._ It had just happened, and George hadn’t been given an option — one day George was just another kid at school, accidentally joining the wrong clique when friendship was, for once, offered to him, then the next the whole school knew he belonged to someone, that he was _owned._   


After a while he’d gotten used to it, the boy wasn’t all that bad, but he had a superiority complex. To him, it was as if George was less than human.   


George had gotten on his back for that boy, and he never despised himself more than he had after; when he was alone, limping to the bathroom before striping his bed.   


But that wasn’t Will, who was currently removing his hands from George all together, giving him space to move away if he wanted.   


George looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. He didn’t want to think about the past, he didn’t want it to fuck up what he could have right now with Will, but he didn’t know what to say: if he said yes then would he just end up right where he was two years before? If he said no would Will hate him forever? If-   


Will’s hand slowly cupped his chin, as if Will didn’t want to scare him off, angling George’s face to look back up at him.   


“You can say no, love, I promise,” He said with a soft, albeit sad, smile, resignation in his eyes. “And I can take you home-” George shook his head frantically, one of his hands twisting in Will’s t-shirt. He felt small, young even, sat on Will’s lap, clutching his shirt at the thought of losing him — the first boy he’d ever felt like he was actually friends with. But then Will’s smile brightened a little, his hand stroking George’s cheek mindlessly, and George’s fear went away. “We can watch a movie then,” Will said, shifting George to the sofa beside him and detangling George’s fingers from his shirt. “Won’t even touch you, promise.” He messed George’s hair lightly before standing to grab the TV remote.   


When Will sat back down, he situated himself in the corner of the sofa, as far away from George as he could get. It made George feel cold.   


He reached for the two now warm beers on the coffee table, scooching closer to Will and offering him one. Will took it with a smile and took a gulp. When he placed it on the table next to his sofa George no less than threw himself against Will’s side.   


Will let out a surprised _‘oof’_ before looking down at George and chuckling lightly. The position was anything but comfortable, something George should have taken into account before literally throwing himself at Will, but neither of them moved as Will pulled up Netflix, picking a random movie and letting it play.   


They were about fifteen minutes into the movie when George, who had been lost in his own mind, admittedly watching Will instead of the movie, realized Will was shifting uncomfortably. George sighed and pulled away, standing up to move back to the other end of the sofa, but Will caught his hand.   


George watched as Will shifted so his back was against the armrest, lifting his legs to lie on the sofa, before tugging George’s hand lightly, not hard enough to actually pull him any closer.   


“If you wanna,” Will whispered with a soft smile, face lit up solely by the TV as the day grew dark. George nodded, climbing back on the couch and settling between Will’s legs, leaning his body against Will, his head falling on his chest, close enough to hear his steady heartbeat.   


They fell back into silence, and George let the beat of Will’s heart distract him from the thoughts raging inside his head.   


He had yet to say a word since Will asked him to be his, he wasn’t foolish or delusional enough to think that Will didn’t notice too. But in that moment, as his eyes grew heavy and his breathing became even with Will’s, neither of them felt the need to point it out.   


*****

“George,” A voice called, pulling him from a deep sleep. “It’s time to get up, love, it’s late and I’ve got to get you home.” _Will._   


George groaned and pressed his head firmer against Will’s chest, tightening his arms around his middle.   


At some point in his sleep, he must have shifted onto his stomach. He didn’t want to think about how many times he must have elbowed Will in the process.   


“You’re mum’s been texting, baby, you’ve gotta get up, she’s worried.” Will murmured, stroking his hair, an action that definitely wasn’t making him want to get up. George shook his head and twisted his fingers into Will’s shirt, not missing, nor minding, the new pet name.   


“Wanna stay with you,” George muttered sleepily. He heard Will’s breath catch, and smiled, he liked knowing he had that effect on this boy.   


“But your mum-”   


“She’d be fine with it.” Will hesitated for a moment, his fingers still combing through George’s hair.   


“Okay, but you have to text her.” George cracked one eye to look up at Will, a sleepy grin on his face.   


“Passcode’s 56-59, jus’ tell her it’s you, she knows who you are.” That last part had just slipped out, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care, especially when Will’s cheeks flushed lightly. He grabbed George’s phone, unlocking it and typing something quickly before dropping it back on the table. He looked down at George, considering.   


“You at least have to get up to go to bed, I’m not sleeping all night with you on the couch.”   


George lifted his head off of Will’s chest, a cheeky smile on his face.   


“You tryna get me into your bed, Lenney?” Will rolled his eyes but smiled back.   


“Yeah, Georgie.” He shifted, moving George off of him and standing up. When Will looked down at him, George lifted his arms.   


“Carry me?” He requested, giving Will his best puppy dog eyes. Will laughed.   


“Don’t think I’m hench enough for that, love,” George’s puppy dog eyes melted into a playful glare.   


“You saying I’m fat?” He demanded, jokingly. Will shook his head and reached down to pat George’s cheek.   


“I’m saying I’m weak,” He offered George a hand up, “now come’on, I'm tired.” George relented and took his hand, letting Will hoist him up. He didn’t let go as he led George through the flat and into the bedroom.   


He sat George on his bed, disappearing into a closet, coming back a few minutes later, clad solely in low hanging sweatpants, another pair in his hands.   


“May be a little long, but anything’s better than sleeping in jeans,” Will said tossing George the sweats.   


George caught them and stood, surprising Will by undoing his belt and wiggling out of his skinnys right there. He gave the boy points for keeping his eyes trained on George’s face. When George bent over to pull the tight legs from his feet, Will turned away, distracting himself by rounding the bed and pulling back the covers before climbing in.   


Finally free, George slipped on the sweats and walked over to flick off the light, walking blindly back to Will’s bed. He pressed close to Will immediately, not bothering to try and keep his distance, letting out a contented sigh when he rested his head on Will’s chest.   


Will pulled the covers over them.   


“Night, Georgie,” George heard Will whisper, just before he let sleep overtake him once again.   


*****

The next morning George woke up to the blaring of an alarm, and he couldn’t help but think that he’d preferred Will’s soothing voice.   


Will shifted beneath him, freeing an arm to reach for his phone. George felt himself relax back into Will’s chest once the alarm had relented, but only for a moment before Will was moving him onto the bed. George cracked his eyes to see Will facing him on his side, braced up by his elbow.   


“Thirty minutes before we have to leave for school,” Will said, eyes reflecting the morning light, their blue-gray color shining bright, voice sleep-rough. George was struck silent by his beauty. Will smiled down at him. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy,” Will sat up, but George reached up, wrapping his arm around Will’s neck and pulling. Will fell into him, chests pressed together, faces close as Will broke his fall, elbows catching him on either side of George’s head. George tilted his chin up, making their lips just that much closer. He felt Will’s breath against his face.   


“I seem to remember you saying that just yesterday,” George murmured, lips barely brushing Will’s as he spoke. Will’s lower body was pressed against George’s, and, as he wiggled, he could feel Will’s morning wood press against his thigh. George felt himself flush lightly.   


“You better get used to it.” Will said, moving his face to nose along George’s jaw. “I’m gonna keep tellin’ you. You’re cute,” Will pressed a frustratingly gentle kiss beneath his jaw and George’s arms tightened around his neck, pulling him even closer. “And smart,” George tilted his head more when Will kissed him again. “And pretty,” George’s blush deepened, his breathing elevating as a quiet whimper escaped his lips. Will lifted his face from George’s neck to look at him, his fingers dancing over George’s cheek, feeling their warmth.   


“You like it when I call you pretty?” Will asked, voice rumbling deep in his chest and, wow, George hadn’t realized how hot Will sounded when he was turned on the night before. He bit his lip, nodding. Will gave him a wolfish grin, fingers threading through his hair, pulling slightly to tilt his head back even further. “Good.”   


Will ducked his head again, attaching his lips to the underside of George’s jaw, sucking harshly. George moaned, fingernails digging into Will’s bare back. Will’s grip in his hair tightened, holding George in place as his teeth scraped over his skin. Will relented a few moments later after a particularly vicious suck, just as it was nearing the line of pain vs. pleasure.   


Will admired the mark, one hand moving from George’s hair to thumb over it, making George shiver. “So pretty,” Will muttered under his breath, pressing down, just hard enough to make it ache slightly. George whimpered quietly, one hand scratching at Will’s back. Will’s eyes flicked up, catching his gaze, a smirk on his face. “Love the noises you make.” He pressed a soft kiss to George’s forehead before pulling away, this time George didn’t try to make him stay.   


Will grabbed his phone from the side table, checking the time. He sighed and stood up.   


“Twenty minutes, baby,” Will said, patting George’s foot as he passed, George sat up. “I’ll make some tea. There’s a spare toothbrush behind the mirror in the bathroom if you want it,” Will paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder. “Feel free to take anything from the closet.” He said, sending George a wink before moving on down the hallway.   


George sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the sweats covering his legs and the obvious bulge of his crotch. _Fuck,_ he was turned on.   


*****

George stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, more specifically, he stared at the bruises littering his neck: three on the right and two on the left from the night before, and a new, larger one below his right ear, just under his jaw. He tugged off his t-shirt, seeing two more on one of his collarbones and sighed.   


His mind went back to one of the last times he’d stared at himself in the mirror, bruises covering his neck.   


_~14 Months Before~_

_  
_

_His eyes teared up as he leaned closer to the mirror, wincing as he pushed on one of the bigger bruises. Jonah had been particularly rough that night, pressing down on George’s throat hard enough to bruise, moaning in George’s ear as George distracted himself, thinking about the approaching end of semester. Jonah would be graduating, then he’d be gone, and George would be free to do whatever he pleased with_ whomever _he pleased._  


_George turned from the mirror, tugging on a flannel and buttoning it all the way up, hiding all but the highest hickies, and walked from the bathroom. He didn’t limp anymore, he’d learned to prep himself after the third time Jonah had half-assed it.  
_

_He sat on his stripped bed, pulling out his laptop and opening youtube, clicking on his favorite YouTuber’s newest video.  
_

_‘Right, okay-’ WillNE’s voice began to blare from the speakers. George turned it up even more._ ‘I should make a channel’ _George thought to himself, knowing full well he wouldn’t, Jonah wouldn’t like that._ ‘I could always wear a mask…’ _The thought faded away as Will smiled on his screen, replaced with thoughts of Will.  
_

_Would he be a good boyfriend? Would he treat George right? Did he even like guys?  
_

_George pushed those questions from his mind as well — even if he did like guys, why would he like George?  
_

_George pulled his knees up to his chest, and tried to stop thinking altogether.  
_

_Will Lenney was straight, so it didn’t matter anyway.  
_

_~Present~_

_  
_

_‘Will Lenney was straight,’_ the thought popped back into George’s mind. His face went white in the mirror.   


“Will?” George choked out, sounding far more panicked than he was expecting. He heard feet immediately start down the hallway, then Will was poking his head through the door, looking mildly concerned. His eyes scanned over George.   


“What’s wrong, love?” Will asked, stepping into the bathroom. George looked at him through the mirror.   


“Are you okay with people knowing you like guys?” George asked with a sudden boost of confidence. Will’s eyes widened as he chewed on his lip, eyes focused on the new hickey — it would definitely be hard to hide.   


“I mean, nobody will know they’re from me-” Will started, pausing when he saw George roll his eyes. George turned around, leaning back against the bathroom counter, crossing his arms across his bare chest.   


“Because me getting out of your car in _your_ clothes with hickies all over my neck isn’t obvious.” George laughed, trying to make it obvious he wasn’t lecturing Will. “The kids at our school aren’t _that_ stupid. Plus, they watch you like you’re a zoo animal, somebody probably saw us leaving together yesterday.” George pushed off the counter, walking closer to Will, placing a hand on his shoulder.   


“You can say no, Will. I’ll just have my mum call me in sick or something, I don’t want to out you.” George promised with a soft smile. Will nodded then shook his head.   


“No, no, it’s fine, I have to come out soon anyway, I’ll make it official in a bit but…” Will lifted his hand, cupping George’s cheek. “They’ll come after you, you know, or at least I’m guessing they will. Maybe we should try to hide them a little?” Will suggested, tilting George’s head to look again. “A hoodie could work?”   


George sighed and nodded. Will was right, his groupies wouldn’t be happy with George, and George wasn’t in the right mindset to handle that abuse at that moment.   


“Yeah, not sure if I want to deal with that today,” George agreed. Will pulled away.   


“Be right back,” He said disappearing through the door. George looked in the mirror again, surprised to feel slightly sad at the idea of covering the hickies; Will _had_ done good work on them.   


He poked at one from the night before, happy that, for once, he didn’t feel dread pool in his stomach at the ache.   


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real-life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


	4. You're Like Nothing I've Ever Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Missed you,” Will barely was able to stop himself from scraping his teeth over George’s ear, the only thing keeping him from doing so being his friends that were all sitting in front of them.  
> “You saw me three hours ago,” George pointed out. Will pressed the pad of his finger against where he knew a bruise would be. George’s breath caught.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long! I'm almost finished with the last chapter (meaning the next one is already finished so you'll be seeing that soon)  
> I don't really have any warnings for this chapter, past abuse is hinted at but that's all. The next two chapters, however, will be heavier in explaining George's past so keep that in mind.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> And as always — _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real-life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  Leave a comment/Kudos if you enjoy :)  
> \- Guilty Pleasures

Seeing George in his hoodie made Will feel a certain kind of way. Sure, sucking those marks into his neck had been nice, fed Will possessive side, but when it was all said and done, they could have been the work of anybody. The hoodie, though, was so completely and obviously _Will’s,_ his favorite one that he’d worn in at least eight videos. He had felt a little guilty helping George slip it over his head, pulling the drawstrings tight so it covered his neck, knowing the whole school would most likely recognize it, but they had already agreed that it was obvious they had spent the night together, they weren’t trying to hide it.  


They were just trying to hide the fact that they necked on.  


The moments that really got Will, though — that made him want to take George and mark him up more, give him a hickey that was impossible to hide — was when he had tipped his head back, taking the final gulp of his tea or laughing at a joke Will made, revealing the very top of the biggest hickey.  


It was thinking those moments that sent Will back to the morning, waking up with George pressed against him, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks lightly as he dreamed, nose scrunched up slightly. The innocence on George’s face, of the memories, wouldn’t last long, however; soon the image would shift to George writhing and moaning beneath him, pink dusted cheeks and shy nods, fingernails digging into his back and the sweet taste of George on his tongue.  


And Will would have to think of gross things to keep from popping an inopportune boner in the middle on English. It only worked sometimes, and Will spent the first part of the day half hard in his jeans.  


He didn’t realize how well and truly _fucked_ he was, however, until he saw George making his way across the lawn at lunchtime, Will’s hoodie lose around his smaller frame hanging just above his mid-thigh. Will groaned, his head falling back against the tree he was leaning against, making himself look away and instead catching Alex’s gaze.  


Alex was looking at him obviously entertained. Will glared at him and groaned again, louder and more dramatic. He scrunched his eyes closed, hearing Alex laugh, and didn’t open them again until he felt someone — George — settle down next to him.  


He opened one eye to see George smiling at him. He smiled back, wrapping one arm around him, pulling him closer.  


“Hey pretty boy,” Will whispered in his ear, eyes closed again. He slipped his fingers under the neck of the hoodie, smile melting into a smirk when he felt George shiver against him. “Missed you,” Will barely was able to stop himself from scraping his teeth over George’s ear, the only thing keeping him from doing so being his friends that were all sitting in front of them.  


“You saw me three hours ago,” George pointed out. Will pressed the pad of his finger against where he knew a bruise would be. George’s breath caught.  


“Tell me you missed me too,” Will demanded, dropping his voice deeper. He opened his eyes slightly, happy to see George’s cheeks slightly pink, biting his lip. Will felt his phone vibrate against his thigh but he ignored it.  


“I missed you too, Will,” George murmured. His phone vibrated again and Will sighed. He kept his arm around George, his fingers dancing over his neck, as he moved away slightly, just enough to fish out his phone.  


Alex’s name was in his notification center. He tilted his phone away from George slightly, Alex was a wildcard when it came to text messages — or life in general — and Will had np _clue_ what he could have sent.  


_Big Al — 12:51: I take it you asked him then?  
_

_Big Al — 12:54: Stop looking like you’re going to mount him rn and answer me.  
_

Will rolled his eyes, thankful George wasn’t looking over his shoulder.  


_Square — 12:56: Wtf Al.  
_

_Square — 12:57: Yeah, I asked. He said no.  
_

Will looked up from his phone, watching Alex read his texts. George wiggled next to him, leaning into him, causing Will’s fingers to tug the hood lose a little. Will could see the bruises in the corner of his eye, and he had no doubt that Alex saw too when his eyes flashed from Will to George, then back to Will. He rolled his eyes, exaggerating the movement as much as he could.  


_Big Al — 12:59: I’m finding that hard to believe.  
_

_Big Al — 12:59: Pls calm down next time, that’s f a r too many hickies  
_

_Big Al — 1:00: He looks like he’s been attacked  
_

_Big Al — 1:00: I’m lowkey Jealous, can you teach James how to do that?  
_

_Big Al — 1:01: Shit he saw that…  
_

Will looked up to see Alex giving James a sheepish smile, unsurprised when James grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him up and away from the group. Will locked his phone and tossed it on the ground beside him, knowing full well the next time he saw or heard from Alex would be later that day when he had a multitude of new hickies.  


When Will glanced back to George he saw the boy watching their two friends walk off, eyebrows drawn together. Will smiled what he was sure could only be called an adoring smile and reached out the hand that wasn’t tucked beneath George’s collar, smoothing out the crease between his brows. George smiled up at him, tilting his chin up for a kiss, and, well, Will couldn’t deny that.  


“Where’s Fray?” Will murmured, pulling back from George just enough to speak. He felt George shrug.  


“Said to go on without him,” George replied, pressing another soft kiss to Will’s lips. Will had to admit, he had enjoyed their intense makeout sessions the night before and that morning, but there was something about the soft way George was kissing him, so sweet and careful, Will may have liked it better. “Something ‘bout too many sex jokes and his science teacher.” Will hummed against his lips, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling lightly until George got the idea and shifted into his lap.  


Will pushed up into him, kissing him slowly and deeply, slipping his tongue past George’s lips. George moaned quietly, threading his fingers through Will’s hair. He kissed with his whole body, thighs squeezing Will’s hips as his torso arched against Will, rolling over him like waves, strong and unstoppable.  


“God, George, you’re amazing,” Will muttered under his breath between kisses, filter blown from his mind. “So glad you’re mine.” George stiffened against him just as Will registered the words. Will panicked. “I mean- I mean, um...” Will stammered, pulling away completely, looking down at where their thighs met instead of up at George’s contemplative expression. “Not _mine,_ of course, ‘cause you said no. And that’s fine, of course, I’m one hundred percent fine with that, whatever you’re comfortable with-” Will rambled until George cut him off, pressing his lips against Will’s again.  


“You’re like nothing I’ve ever seen, Will,” George said, retreating just far enough to look Will in the eye. Will’s heart sped up. “I’ve been thinking about it, I think…” George’s eyes flicked to the tree behind Will’s head, then back to Will’s face. “I think I want to be yours.” Will wanted nothing more than to accept that at face value. George wanted to be with him. But… He shook his head.  


“I don’t want to pressure you into anything, baby,” Will whispered, hand squeezing lightly where it still rested on the back of George's neck. George smiled.  


“And that’s why I’m saying yes. You’re different, you’re not Jo-” George cut off mid-sentence, eyes growing distant for a second, his breathing getting slightly heavier. He looked almost as panicked as Will had felt minutes before. Will squeezed again, trying to bring him back, anchor him somehow. He let out a breath when George shook his head.  


“You’re different. And I want to be with you.” George finished. Will wanted to ask what just happened, who Joe was. But he didn’t. Instead, he kissed George again, cupping his cheek, moving slow. He pulled back.  


“Then I want to take you out on a date,” Will said looking up at him. George blushed lightly. _“Can_ I take you out on a date?” George nodded and Will couldn’t have hidden his happy smile if he had tried. George rested his forehead against Will’s.  
  
“Never been on a date before.” He muttered, closing his eyes as his cheeks blushed brighter. Will stared at him, shocked.

_“Never?”_ George shook his head.  


“I mean, not really, last boyfriend mostly just… stayed in with.” Will hummed, understanding what George meant. He didn’t understand, however, how someone could be George’s boyfriend and not want to take him out, show him off.  


He wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him close.  


“Gotta fix that. I’m gonna pamper you, just wait and see.” He pressed his lips against George’s ear, lowering his voice. “George Andrews, prepare to be wooed.”  


George laughed into his neck, and Will couldn’t help but laugh along, no matter how serious he had been.  


*****

There were storm clouds gathering overhead when the release bell rang, the overcast sky drowning out the sun. Will pulled his cap on, as he always did when he finally left the school building and braced himself against the cold breeze. Fall was officially upon them and Will couldn’t say he hated it.  


He made his way to his car, not bothering to look up from his phone as he walked. His mates would be by his car, as always, George would have gone home by now, and Will didn’t want to accidentally make eye contact with any of his other classmates less they tried to talk him. He was exhausted after staying up with George the night before and a long day of classes, and he didn’t have it in him to be polite.  


Luckily, the only classmate that tended to approach him without an invitation was Dolly, and Dolly hadn’t bothered him since George told her off, so Will didn’t think- There was a hand wrapping around his bicep and Will was so done with this. He didn’t need George to stand up for him this time, Will could do it himself.  


He wrenched his arm from the girl’s grip, spinning on her.  


“Please, don’t _ever_ fucking touch me again.” He growled, the words out of his mouth before he processed who was standing in front of him.  


_George._  


Will stared at the boy in horror as tears started to well up in his eyes. George tried to hide it by looking down at his hands where they played with the oversized sleeves of Will’s hoodie. Will prepared himself to be yelled at, for Goerge to look back up, fire in his eyes, calling Will a dick before walking away, because that’s what he expected from George at that point — a boy who knew what he wanted and stood up for people when they were in uncomfortable situations.  


Instead, George sunk in on himself, seeming to become even smaller. Will would have liked it better if he was being slapped.  


“Sorry, I…” George’s voice was oddly submissive when he spoke. Will expected him to go on, to try and make an excuse, but George just shook his head. “I’m sorry.”  


Will lifted a hand to put on George’s shoulder, wanting to bring the boy close. George flinched, as if expecting a slap, and Will could retract fast enough.  


“George, baby, this wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Will whispered, wishing he could give George a hug, a kiss, , _anything._ George looked up at him from under wet eyelashes and Will’s heart sped up, two thoughts coursing through his mind: one, he had made George cry and he would never forgive himself for that, and two, someone had hit his boy before and Will needed to find out who so he could hunt him down and…  


_‘Joe.’_ Will remembered from earlier that day. He clenched a fist, putting the thought away for later, he had more pressing problems, like George, looking up at him unbelieving as he wrapped the drawstring around one of his thumbs continuously.  


“I’m not mad at you, Georgie,” Will took a slow step forward, keeping his hands at his sides. “Can I touch you?” George stared a moment before nodding, the fear in his eyes slowly melting away as Will carefully cupped his cheek before sliding his hand to wrap around the back of George’s neck, pulling him into a gentle hug. George let out a deep breath against Will’s chest, tenseness seeping out of his body.  


“You thought I was someone else.” George repeated, mostly to himself it seemed, and Will hummed.  


“I thought you would have gone home by now,” George shrugged against him.  


“I, uh, need to pick up my sister and you still have her booster so I had to stay to get it.” George said, pulling away and glancing around, seemingly just as aware of the stares they were getting as Will was. Will frowned at him.  


“You should have texted, I would have brought you the keys,”  


“I didn’t want to bother you.” George said, still refusing to look at Will. Will cupped his face again, tilting his chin so that George had to look at him.  
_“You’ll never bother me, love, text me and I’m there. Understood?” Will stared at him until he nodded. “Good.” He said, tapping George’s cheek before releasing him._  
_“Now, let’s go get you that car seat so you can keep on being Superbrother.” Will smiled when George giggled quietly and fell into step beside him.  
_

__*****_ _

__  
__  


The sky had grown even darker by the time the two had gotten Milly’s booster into George’s car. Will ushered George to the driver's seat when the first droplets began to fall. He could have let George go then, but there was one more thing he needed to make sure he knew.  


Will squatted down beside the open door, putting himself eye level with George.  


“George,” He said, voice somber. The boy looked at him, frowning, then nodded. “You know I’ll never hurt you, right?” Will questioned, and that wasn’t how Will was planning for the conversation to go at all. In his head he had pictured himself telling George he would never hit him, promising to keep him safe, admitting that he knew shit all about George’s past but he’d be willing to listen if George ever wanted to share. But none of that came out.  


George smiled sadly at him before glancing in the rear-view mirror and back to Will.  


“I know.” He said, leaning out quickly to press a soft kiss to Will’s cheek. A smile ghosted the corners of Will’s lips. “I swear, I know.”  


Will nodded, standing up and stepping back so that George could close his door. He leaned over to look through the window as George rolled it down.  


“It’s gonna start pouring in a bit, babe,” Will said, looking at the sky through George’s windshield. “Text me when you and Milly get home?” George hummed and Will stood up, patting the roof of the car.   


“Drive safe.” He said, earning a smile from George before he watched him drive off as the rain really started coming down.  


__*****_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real-life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's car breaks down in the middle of a massive rainstorm so he calls Will to come pick him and Milly up. Fluff ensues.   
> Also featuring: Will&Milly friendship, sharing stories of past assault, and a _fade-to-black_ sex scene. Beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattup, y'all? You're in for a long chapter today (but the next/last one is short so don't get your hopes up) **as it says in the chapter summary, this chapter _will_ have discussion of George's past aka rape, **so, yeah, do with that what you will.  
> 
> 
> I forgot to mention this last time, but this fic was beta'd by the lovely @roboticdisposition, go check her out.   
> 
> 
> Anyway, guys, as always _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._ and enjoy the chapter :)  
> 
> 
> That's all for now, folks!  
> 
> 
> -Guilty Pleasures

George cursed and pulled his car over to the side of the road, throwing his head back against the headrest as rain pelted down on his windshield.  


“Fuck!” He heard his little sister mimic from the back seat. He groaned.  


“Mills, what did I tell you about saying that word?” George asked, looking at Milly from the corner of his eye. She bounced in her booster seat with the barely contained energy of a four-year-old girl that’d been cooped up in school all day. Milly smiled brightly.  


“Not in front of mum.” She said happily and, despite his situation, George couldn’t help but smile back. Milly looked out the window. “Why are we stopped?” She asked. George chewed his lip.   


“Just a bit of car trouble, love, no need to worry,” George told his little sister, frowning when his emergency blinkers refused to turn on. _‘Well that’s no good…’_ George thought, pressing it harder. “We’re perfectly safe.”  


The rain seemed to pour down even harder as the words left his mouth. George knew how much of a liar he was telling her that, but what else was he supposed to say? ‘No one can see us and my blinkers aren’t working so someone could hit us any second’?  


George’s phone buzzed in the cupholder. When he grabbed it he saw he had two notifications.   


_Flash flood warning, drivers are advised to stay off-road.  
_

_Mum — 4:14: Stuck at work because of the rain. Are you and Milly okay?_  


George chewed his thumbnail, replying to his mom.   


_George — 4:16: Yup, no problem, I’ll make dinner :)_  


That was one lie he could have avoided but he didn’t want to worry her, especially since there was nothing she could do. His phone buzzed again.   


_Mum — 4:17: You’re the best, love you!_  


George typed out a quick ‘love you too’ before scrolling through his contacts. He could call a tow but the chances of them coming to get them in the storm were low.  


Lightning struck overhead, thunder following not long after — the storm was right above them now. George jumped; he’d never liked storms.  


“George, I’m cold.” Milly groaned from the back seat. George looked at her, seeing goosebumps on her bare arms before grabbing his backpack. He unzipped it, pulling his shirt from the day before out, sighing before regretfully pulling Will’s hoodie off. He handed it back to Milly.   


“Put this on, love, I’ll see if I can call someone to come get us.” George scrolled until he found Will’s contact, contemplating whether or not to call him. He’d told George to call him whenever he needed anything, promised it wouldn’t be a bother. But it was dangerous for him to come out in the rain. George looked in his rearview, watching Milly pull her legs up into her booter so her whole body was wrapped in Will’s hoodie, the arms hanging about six inches past her hands. It was dangerous to keep her there.  


George tapped the call button. 

_“Hello?”_ Will’s voice came through the line after a few rings, he sounded distracted. George tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, looking back at Milly, she smiled at him, most of her face hidden under the hood of Will’s sweatshirt.  


“Hey Will,” George said, after a moment of hesitation.   


“Hey love,” George heard keys tapping and then a shuffling as if Will had put his computer aside, “you make it home?” George cleared his throat.   


“Um… Not exactly?” He heard Will click his tongue.   


“You shouldn’t talk and drive in a storm like this, George.” Just hearing Will sound so relaxed calmed George down a little. He let out the breath he’d been holding, the weight easing off his shoulders a bit.   


“I’m not, I’m parked. Well, kinda,” George looked around him, outside the window trying to see if he could find any headlights. “Are you busy? My car kinda broke down and I hate to ask you to come out in this storm but...” He looked back at Milly to see her watching him in interest. He really didn’t want her to get scared.  


George opened his door, covering the speaker on his phone and sending his sister a slightly forced smile. “Be back in a sec, Mills,” George promised, the girl nodded. As he stepped out of the car, he could hear Will calling his name, now sounding slightly panicked.   


“I know it’s dangerous for you to come out right now,” George cut him off, ignoring the cold rain pounding down on his shoulders, soaking him to the bone. A shiver coursed through him. “But I have Milly with me and my blinkers aren’t working and I’m afraid someone might hit us…” George choked on his words at the thought. “I really don’t want her to get hurt.”   


Will must have heard the fear in his voice because the next time he spoke his voice was calm, soothing.  


“Send me your location, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Will promised just as George’s teeth started clacking from the cold. Tears sprung to George’s eyes, but he didn’t cry, he was just glad to finally have someone who would go out of his way to help him.   


“Thank you, Will.” George said. Will hummed.   


“Anytime, love. I’ll see you soon.” George nodded and hung up, opening messages to send Will his location.   


He climbed back into his car, his whole body shivering.   


*****

George was curled up in his seat, trying to get some warmth back into his body, failing miserably. Milly, however, was warm and toasty and had fallen asleep about five minutes before. George had smiled at her, glad that at least she felt safe enough with him to relax.  


George looked up when he saw headlights in the corner of his eye, watching a car pull to a stop behind him. _‘Will.’_ George watched as he got out of his car, a rain jacket covering his larger frame. George grabbed his back and opened his own door. He stumbled slightly as he got out of the car, his legs numb from the cold, steadying himself by gripping the hood.  


Will ran up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Even through his jacket, George felt the heat of Will’s body against his. He pushed closer hoping to steal some of it.  


“You’re shaking.” He heard Will yell over the rain. George nodded, not wanting to try to speak over the rain. Will rubbed his back. “Go get in the car, I’ll get Milly.” George let himself be pushed away, but was hesitant to leave his sister. Will shot him a disapproving look when he realized he was still standing there, rolling his eyes when he realized George wasn’t going to leave. He watched as Will hoisted a still asleep Milly from the car, pulling the hood of the sweatshirt lower to try and keep out the rain, grabbing the booster with his free hand and holding it out to George. George took it, running to Will’s car and placing it in the seat as Will tried his hardest to shelter Milly from the rain.   


They buckled her in, surprisingly still asleep, and climbed into the front. Will pulled his hood down, looking George over.   


“You’re okay?” He asked. George nodded as the heat seeped into his skin.  


“Jus’ cold.”  


Will reached out, turning on George’s seat heater before smiling at him.  


“That’s all I can do for you right now.” He put his hand on George’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “Let’s get you home.”   


*****

George was still shivering by the time they got back to his house so Will sent him to take a warm shower, promising that he could put Milly in her bed on his own, carrying her off when George finally relented, and pointed in the direction of her room.  


He was standing at his wardrobe having just pulled on a pair of boxers when he felt arms wrap around his stomach, a chin coming to rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Will, smiling when he tilted his head, kissing George’s shoulder.  


“Milly’s still asleep then?” George asked quietly, a gentle aura surrounding them. Will hummed against his skin.   


“She’s cute,” Will said, lips still against his shoulder, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes. George nodded.   


“Thank you for coming to get us. I dunno what I would have done if you hadn’t, mum’s stuck at work, probably won't be home ‘til late.” Will shrugged, his fingers drawing patterns on George’s belly.  


“It’s no big deal, you needed help,” George shook his head at Will’s nonchalant attitude, turning in his grasp so that he was facing him.   


“It _is_ a big deal, Will.” George said, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck, standing on his toes to give him a hug. “I’ve never had anybody that would be willing to do that for me.” Will hugged him closely, rubbing his bare back.  


“Now, I’m sure that’s not true, love, what about your ex?” George stiffened slightly at the mention of Jonah, knowing that it would have been impossible for Will not to feel it the way they were pressed together.   


“He, uh…” George chewed on the inside of his lip. “He didn’t like Milly, said she was annoying.” George smiled bitterly to himself. “Didn’t like me much either.” Will’s hold tightened around his waist as George sniffled slightly.  


“Anyway,” George said after a minute, pulling away, “I should make dinner and wake up Milly or she won’t be able to sleep later on.” George grabbed a pair of joggers and his favorite sweater, watching Will watch him as he pulled them on. “You’re staying, right?” He asked once he was dressed, taking Will’s hand and leading him out of the room. Will nodded.  


“Don’t think it’s a good idea to try and drive in that again.” George couldn’t agree more. He smiled over his shoulder, making way to the kitchen.   


*****

When George got a text from his mom telling him that she was staying with a friend in the city, he wasn’t surprised. The rain had yet to stop, thunder still roared overhead, and to top it all off, heavy winds had begun to blow. So he texted his mom to stay safe, assuring her that they’d be fine overnight.  


“Mum won’t home ‘til tomorrow,” George told a sleepy Milly as he put her in her seat, sausage and rice on the plate in front of her. She nodded, rubbing at her eye with a fist still balled up in Will’s hoodie. George looked from her to Will, seeing the boy watching them, a fond look on his face.  


“Is Will staying?” Milly slurred. In the few minutes the two had spent together while George finished up dinner Milly had seemed to become almost as smitten with Will as George was. He smiled, messing her hair.  


“Yeah, love, it’s not safe for him to drive home.”   


Milly nodded again, lifting her fork and tucking into her dinner. Fifteen minutes later Milly was falling back asleep, fork still in her mouth, and George decided to take pity on the girl.   


“Alright, Mills, go brush your teeth and get into your PJs. I’ll be up in a min to tuck you in.” Milly looked at him, blinking slowly before standing up.   


“Can Will tuck me in?” She asked, stumbling to the stairs. George shook his head, smiling, and caught Will’s eye. He shrugged, also smiling.   


“Yeah, now go on.” He watched Milly disappear up the stairs before turning on Will, glaring playfully at him.  


“Riding in like a knight in shining armor, stealing my little sister's affection,” George crossed his arms, walking over to Will, stopping just in front of him. “What’re you playin’ at, Lenney?” Will smiled down at him, gripping George’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger.  


“Just tryin’ to make you happy, Andrews,” Will replied, slouching back against the kitchen counter behind him. George leaned against him, following the line of his body, standing between his slightly sprawled legs. “Is it working?” Will asked, leaning in slightly.   


“A little too much,” George whispered, just an inch between their lips. He heard the faucet turn off upstairs and pulled back, smiling when Will pouted.   


“Looks like your damsel in distress awaits,” George walked to the table, collecting the dishes. “She’ll try to get you to read her at least five books. Stick to three, two if they’re longer. I’ll be here, washing dishes.” George wrinkled his nose as he scraped the dishes into the trash. George felt him behind him when he put the plates in the sink.   


“I’ll be quick,” Will said, pressing against George’s back to whisper in his ear. “And then I’ll have you all to myself.” His hands rested on George’s hips, his teeth scraping over his ear. George felt his cheeks heat. He cleared his throat.   


“You better not short my sister on her storytime.” George quipped. Will laughed, slapping his bum lightly before pulling away.   


“I wouldn’t dare.”   


And then he was gone and George was up to his elbows in dish bubbles.   


*****

George finished the dishes before Will came back down, so he made his way up to Milly’s room, leaning against the door frame.   


Will sat in the chair beside her bed, a pile of at least four books on the floor next to him. George shook his head feeling no pity for the man. He should have taken George’s advice, now Milly was going to milk this for all it was worth.   


“Another!” Milly squealed when Will closed to book in his lap. She could barely keep her eyes open but she still wasn’t letting Will go, no way. Will sighed.   


“I think that’s enough for tonight Mills,” Will said, Milly pouted. Just when it seemed like Will was about to give in lightning flashed outside, thunder booming. George couldn’t see Will’s face but he could sense the confused look he shot Milly when she giggled, clapping.   


“You’re not afraid of the storm?” He asked. Milly shook her head.   


“No, but Georgie is,” Milly replied, sinking back into her pillows. George watched her in disbelief. “He pretends not to be since Jojo told him to stop being a baby.” She dropped her voice into a whisper. “I didn’t like him, but mum told me I wasn’t allowed to tell George.”   


George blinked, pushing off of the doorframe, opening his mouth to interrupt her when Will spoke.  


“Yeah, from what I’ve heard I don’t like him much either.” George cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow when both Will and Milly turned to look at him.   


“You planning on spilling on my secrets Milly?” Milly’s eyes widened, she shook her head. George smiled at her, not wanting to think that he was mad, even if he was just a little bit. “Stop treating Will like your story slave, love, and go to sleep.” He leaned over her, kissing her forehead. “You know where to find me if you need anything.”   


Milly clenched her eyes closed, snuggling deeper into the blanket. George chuckled quietly. He didn’t turn on her noise machine as he dragged Will out of the room, knowing that she’d prefer to listen to the rain come down on the rooftop.  


“So, thunderstorms then?” Will asked when they reached George’s room. George huffed, crawling to the middle of his bed, sitting criss cross.   


“You can ask, you know.” He bit out, Will looked at him surprised. George shrugged, hugging himself, suddenly feeling small. “I didn’t really like him much either.”  


Will crossed the room, sinking into the bed beside George, not touching him. They sat like that for a few moments until George slowly resting his head on Will’s shoulder. Will let out a breath, wrapping an arm around George’s shoulders.   


“What was his name?” Will asked eventually.   


“Jonah.”   


Will hummed. “Why were you with him?” He asked.  


When George didn’t answer, trying to decide what to say, Will went on. “If you didn’t like him, I mean.” George shrugged, closing his eyes.   


“He wanted me.” The wind blew, pushing the branches of the tree outside against George’s window. It reminded him of the way Jonah used to knock impatiently on the fire escape, waiting for George to let him in when he didn’t want to interact with George’s mom or sister. The way he would strip before George even finished locking the window again. The way he would sit on the edge of George’s bed, looking at him expectantly. George didn’t have to be told it was time to hit his knees.   


He cringed against the noise and Will noticed, hugging him closer.  


“So you agreed to be with him because that’s what he wanted?” George shook his head in response.   


“I never said yes,” George felt tears start to well in his eyes, “not once.”   


Will’s hold on his tightened a little more. George cracked his eyes open slightly, he could see Will’s other hand clenched tightly into a fist. But George wasn’t afraid of it, because this was Will, not Jonah.   


He reached out, taking Will’s fist in his hands, prying his fingers apart before threading his own through them. He squeezed Will’s hand gently, smiling when Will squeezed back.  


They stayed in silence for some time, Will seemingly unwilling to push George more, to make him uncomfortable. It made George feel safe. So George started to talk, unprompted by Will.   


“It started about half-way through freshman year. I had transferred in mid-semester, nothing new to me, we move around a lot especially when I was younger so I was used to it. But I never really had friends.” Will’s arm tightened around him and George readied himself for an interruption he assumed was coming. But Will said nothing, just took a deep breath a let George continue. “Then Jonah was approaching me, offering me friendship, and Jonah was _everything._ He was cool, popular, older. He had everyone in the school angling to be his friend, but he still wanted _me.”_ He looked down at their intertwined hands. “I was too young and socially inept to realize he wanted more.”  


George rested his head against Will’s chest, hearing a dark rumble, resembling a growl. He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.  


“And when I did realize, I convinced myself it was okay. I was fifteen, and for the first time in my life, someone was showing interest me. So I let it happen. He was rough with me, but I taught myself to deal with it — I had to, he didn’t like to see me cry. After he was done and gone, though, I’d break down. I never said no, though.” Will choked on a breath.   


“That doesn’t make it okay, though! He should have never-” Will finally spoke. George could hear his heart start to beat faster beneath his ear.   


“I know, Will.” George cut him off. “I spent a long time convincing myself of that. None of this is my fault. I never said no, but I never said yes either.” That seemed to placate Will. His arm tightened around George, squeezing him for a second before releasing, his chest growing with a deep breath.   


“Okay.” Will said simply. “No one ever stuck up for you?” George shook his head.   


“There was one kid, a friend of Jonah’s. His name was Josh. He never should have said anything, but he was a good kid, so of course, he was going to. Jonah wasn’t happy with him, kicked him from the friend group. He had to transfer schools.” George bit his lip thinking of the curly-headed kid. He had been a sweetheart, George wasn’t sure how he became Jonah’s best friend and right hand man. “I never got to thank him. I regret that more than I could ever regret not saying no to Jonah.”   


“I could help you find him.” Will volunteered. “An announcement on my channel: ‘If anyone knows a boy named Josh who once stood up to an abusive cowered for my boyfriend please report to the front desk.’” Will said in a faux announcer’s voice. A giggle bubbled from George’s chest, but it was drowned out by the crash of thunder. George pushed closer to Will, hating the noise blaring in his ears, and Will let their bodies fall back onto the bed, collapsing into each other.  


They lay in silence for a little while, Will seemingly comfortable despite the fact they were halfway down the bed and his feet were hanging over the end; George curled into Will’s side, his head still on the boy’s chest, fingers drawing random patterns on Will’s tummy, rucking the shirt up slightly. The rain and Will’s heart beat under his ear relaxed him until exhaustion from the long day started to weigh down on him pushing him towards sleep.  


“Seriously though,” Will murmured, breaking the silence just as George’s eyelids started to flutter. “I can help you find him.”   


George thought about it for a minute, smiling to himself as he imagined what it would be like to thank the kid that tried to save him not long ago. But the problem with something as public as what Will was offering, an announcement so big and open, you never knew who may see it.  


The image of George thanking Josh shifted to one of Jonah sneaking in his window, a sweet smile on his face but anger burning deep in his eyes.   


George shivered. He didn’t think Jonah would come after him, not now that the boy was at uni with tons of other poor souls that had to interact with him. But he didn’t want to risk it. Not when he was happier and safer than he ever remembered feeling.   


He shook his head.   


“Thank you, Will, but I...” He bit his lip, lifting his head so he could look at Will, resting his chin on Will’s chest. “I like you. I feel safe with you. And I don’t want to risk Jonah-” He cut himself off, unsure what to say, but the way Will was watching him — soft and amazed — made him go on. “I don’t know if he’d come looking for me.”   


Understanding dawned on Will’s face, shifting to something a little angrier. Not anger directed at George, however, he could tell by the way Will held him a little tighter, protective.   


_“That’s_ why you wear a mask in your videos,” Will muttered, too caught up in his new discovery to notice the stunned surprise on George’s face. “That bastard. Absolute, fucking bellend. I can’t believe-” He cut himself off when George reached up, hand cupping his cheek to get his attention.   


“You’ve seen my videos?” George asked quietly. The furious look on Will’s face softened as he looked at George. George’s heart beat faster. No one had ever looked at him like that.   


“Yeah, love,” Will said with a smile, placing his hand on top of where George’s still sat on his cheek. He turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to George’s palm. “They’re great. Hilarious.”   


A smile spread across George’s face, big and bright enough to light up the room. A blush grew on his cheeks.   


He’d never been complimented on his videos in person and the nice comments on Youtube were normally drowned out by hate. It was nice, getting confirmation that George was doing well, especially from Will, the boy that made him start his channel in the first place.   


“Thank you,” George said, looking down hiding his blush. Will clicked his tongue, grabbing George’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, making him lift his face again.  


“You’re pretty when you blush, baby boy,” Will said, voice dropping. He smiled when George’s blush deepened. “Don’t hide it from me.” The timber in Will’s voice rattled George’s bones, making heat flow through his body, curling low in his stomach like nothing he’d ever felt before. He really wanted to kiss WIll.  


George nodded, flipping over onto his knees, crawling up the bed until he was looming over Will, hands on either side of his head. Will’s smile shifted into a smirk as the atmosphere of the room shifted from relaxed and calm to something a little headier. He let go of George’s face, moving his hands to grasp George’s hips, lifting him to straddle Will instead of kneeling next to him.   


“You gonna kiss me now?” Will asked, his thumbs rubbing circles on George’s hip bones, slipping under the hem of his t-shirt. George hummed, leaning closer.  


“Like it when you call me pretty.” George murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Will’s lips. Will chuckled deeply.   


“I know.” Will didn’t push George to kiss him again, didn’t tug him closer or shoot up to capture his lips. Instead, he waited patiently, eyes flicking between George’s eyes and lips. George kissed him again.   


“Like it when you call me baby boy.” He whispered against Will’s lips, pulling back just far enough to see Will’s eyes open, pupils dilating.   


“Yeah?” Will choked out, hands flexing on George’s hips. George bit his lip, closing his eyes, enjoying the tight hold Will’s had on him.   


He leaned down again and this time Will tried to meet him halfway. George dodged the kiss, chuckling a little when he heard Will whine. George’s heart was beating fast as he ran his lips over Will’s ear; he’d never done anything like this — anything remotely sexual — sure, it had been done _to_ him but he’d never gotten the chance to try his hand, to see if he was any good at teasing.   


He scraped his teeth over the skin beneath Will’s ear, enjoying the way Will moaned.  


“I like it when you take charge.” George murmured into Will’s ear. Will’s breath caught as he stilled completely. His dull fingernails bit into the skin of George’s hip as Will obviously held himself back.   


“George,” Will’s voice was rough, obviously aroused. “Are you sure? I know Jo-” George lifted his head abruptly, not wanting to hear his ex’s name while he was straddling his boyfriend, beyond turned on.  


“‘M not asking you to hold me down ‘nd ruin me, Will.” George quipped, raising an eyebrow. He shifted his weight from his hands to his elbows, sinking closer to Will, pressing their chests together. “Though, that may be fun to try sometime,” George ran his nose along Will’s jaw, his lips brushing Will’s skin just slightly.   


“Just-” George whispered, rolling his hips against Will’s, biting back a moan as his hard on rubbed against Will’s and… Yup, Will was definitely turned on. Will’s hand tightened further, forcing George’s hips to still. George huffed, nipping at the skin beneath Will’s jaw in retaliation. “Show me how you want it, Will.”   


That seemed to break Will’s self-control. He growled deeply. The sound hitting George like a punch to the gut, stunning him just long enough for Will to shift his hold on him, flipping them over.   


“You’re a brat, you know that?” Will said in an authoritative voice. George just smiled up at him not bothering with an answer.   


He wouldn’t have had time for one, anyway. Not when a second later, Will was sealing his lips over George’s, sucking the air from his lungs.  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, just read it if you wanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL!!!  
> This chapter is going up early in celebration of my **_first ever translated fic_** HELL YEAH GUYS I'M SO PUMPED!   
> Anyway, not really any notes, except the usual thanks to @roboticdisposition for the beta, she writes great stuff (I'm sure you've read it by now if you're not new to this fandom)   
> Annnnd, as always - _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  That's all for now, folks!  
> -Guilty Pleasures

Will got up, making his way to the bathroom, leaving George to sleep peacefully in his bed. The boy had had a long day so Will hadn’t been surprised when he had fallen asleep just two minutes after they both finished, still blissed out. He had just smiled and grabbed a tissue from George’s bedside, wiping the mess from George’s stomach gently, tossing the tissue in the trash as he passed it.   


He turned on the faucet, rinsing the drying cum from his hands, wrinkling his nose at the feeling. Washing up after was always the worst, though, oddly enough, he had enjoyed cleaning up George, taking care of him, making him comfortable.  


Will looked up at himself in the mirror, smiling when he saw the new bruises visible just above the neck of his hoodie. Images of the night flashed through his mind; George moaning beneath him, one hand tangled in his own hair, yanking at it; Will trying to keep him quiet, knowing Milly was just down the hall, swallowing the sweet little noises he made; George’s mouth on his neck, sucking as he climaxed, marking Will up. Unsurprisingly, George was a biter.   


George was beautiful, and Will had no clue how he’d managed to land him.  


Will gave himself one last look in the mirror before turning and making his way back to George’s room, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.   


On the way, he stopped at Milly’s room, peeking in to make sure she was still asleep. He held in a laugh when he saw her sprawled out on her bed, snoring lightly with a mouthful of her own curly blonde hair and a shark stuffed animal clutched in her hands. Will shook his head, easing the door closed.  


The rain was still pouring outside and there was no way he was going home that night, not that he’d want to anyway, not when he could spend the night next to George instead.   


He heard shuffling when he got closer to Goerge’s room, Will felt his heart beat a little faster. Maybe George was awake and they could cuddle some before bed, Will liked cuddling, especially with his George.   


So he continued on with a bounce in his step, happy for just another moment before his heart plummeted, halting in the doorway of George’s room, knowing he must have done _something_ wrong.   


Because there, in his bed, was George. Sitting up, face tucked into his knees as his body shook with sobs. But not a single noise escaped him — that was what really struck Will — George was completely silent as he cried, even his breathing was muffled by his knees. How could a boy that was so loud not ten minutes before, loud enough that Will had to make sure they hadn’t woken his sister, be soundless as he cried.  


Will had a feeling he knew why. But he really didn’t want to think about a younger George teaching himself how to cry silently, not wanting his ex or his family to hear. He didn’t want to think about why a younger George would have cried often enough to be forced to learn.   


“Georgie?” Will asked, finally finding his voice. He took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to comfort the crying boy, but not knowing if he was allowed to touch.  


George’s head snapped up, startled. Upon seeing Will, a mortified look crossed his face, and he started to rub roughly at his face, smearing tear tracks. Will reached out to stop him, hating to see the boy be so hard on himself, but he wasn’t close enough to actually touch.   


“Baby, what’s wrong, what’d I do?” Will asked, voice pleading, he closed the rest of the gap between them and knelt beside the bed, next to George, looking up at him. George looked back, still stunned.  


“You’re-” George’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You’re still here,” Will looked up at him, confused. Did George want him to leave?   


“Of course I’m still here, love, I was just cleaning up and checking on Mills,”  


“I thought- I thought you’d…” George’s shook as he spoke a silent sob taking over him and oh _god._ George thought Will had run off. He’d thought that WIll had used him and disappeared, just like Jonah used to. Will shot up, George squeaking as Will squeezed onto the bed next to him. But when Will pulled him into a hug, George melted against him, pressing his face to Will’s chest, breathing him in.   


“No baby,” Will murmured, rubbing George’s back while holding him tight. “I’m never gonna leave you like that, not unless you tell me to.”   


George nodded, rubbing his face against Will’s hoodie as his breathing evened out and Will couldn’t help but think it was a little adorable. George was like a cat, respect him and touch him how he wanted and he would be sweet and cuddling. But Will had seen with Dolly what happened when George didn’t like you. He would try his hardest to never be on the receiving end of that scowl.   


George pulled back slightly, lifting a hand to scrub at his tears. Will clicked his tongue upon seeing the rough treatment again and batted George’s hand away, gently wiping the tears from the boy’s face. George looked up at him, a sheepish expression on his face.   


“Sorry for, uh,” George gestured to himself before crossing an arm across his body, rubbing at his opposite bicep. “Crying, I guess.” Will frowned at him, shaking his head.   


“George, don’t ever apologize for crying when you need to, to me or anyone else,” Will said, the authoritative tone back in his voice as he fixed George with a look that left no room for negotiation. George bit his lip and nodded.  


“Good,” Will said, face shifting into a smile. “Now lay down, I wanna cuddle.”   


George laughed and did as he was told.   


*****

Morning came sooner than Will would have liked. It began with a crash sounding from the kitchen, drawing Will from a deep sleep. His eyes shot open, but when he checked, George was still asleep, shades of yellow and gold painting his face as the sun peeked through the curtains. That left one person in the house able to be making a ruckus in the kitchen.   


Will groaned but sat up, not wanting to wake George to do something Will could easily do: remove Milly from the kitchen, maybe get her a bowl of cereal. He pulled on his hoodie that he had stripped out of at some point during the night when the heat had gotten too much, and made his way through the hallway and down the stairs.  


“Milly, love, what’re you doing down here alone?” Will asked as he stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.  


“Will!” He heard the young girl squeal just before a small body collided with his legs. He chuckled, pulling her from his legs and squatting down to her level.  


“‘Mornin’ doll,” Will said with a smile, poking at her nose. “How long’ve you been up?” Milly looked at him with wide eyes, hair shining gold in the morning light, she looked a lot like her brother. She looked like an angel.  


“A _long_ time.” She said enthusiastically. Will hummed.   
“And why didn’t you come to wake us up if you were hungry? I’m not sure ‘bout your big bro, but I know I wouldn’t mind gettin’ up to take care of an angel like you.”   
“Because mummy’s doing it!” She said brightly, pointing at the counter, and for the first time since entering the kitchen, Will looked up.  


To his surprise, there was a petite woman, hair a touch darker than George’s, leaning against the counter, a small smile on her face and a curious glint in her eye. She hadn’t even said a word yet but Will knew where George had gotten his brain from — the woman had an intelligent air about her.  


Will’s eyes flicked to the window to see the rain gone and the sun shining, something he should already have noticed even with a brain still groggy from sleep, and cleared his throat. He stood up, lifting Milly with him, propping her on his hip, her shark stuffy still hanging from one hand.  


“You must be quite the charmer if you’ve got this little monster liking you,” George’s mother said, waving to Milly. Milly smiled, swinging her bare feet.  


“Will read me _five_ books like night!” Milly said, holding up five fingers. George’s mom laughed at her excitement and nodded her head.   


“That’ll do it.” She tilted her head, looking at Will who had yet to say a word, a calculating look in her eye. “So I suppose you’re Will then?” That startled Will from his stupor. He shook himself, nodding jerkily and extended the hand not supporting Milly across the counter.   


“Yes, Will Lenney, a friend of George’s,” Will said only hesitating for a second before claiming to be George’s ‘friend’, guessing that George had yet to tell her about him. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Andrews.” She smiled at him and took his hand.   


“It’s Ms. Benson, actually, but you can call me Anne.” George’s mom said, eyes scanning over Will’s figure, pausing briefly on his neck and — _‘shit, the hickies,’_ Will thought, panicking slightly. But Anne just retracted her hand and gestured to the pancake batter in front of her. “Would George’s _friend_ like some breakfast?” She asked with a smile that made it clear that she knew full well what George was to him.  


“Yeah, that would be great,” Will said with a smile. He poked Milly’s belly, earning a giggle. “You gonna have some pancakes, Mills?” Will asked her, she nodded enthusiastically, bouncing up and down making Will chuckle. He looked back to Anne. “Do you need any help?”   


Anne hummed over the sizzle as she spooned the pancake mixture onto a pan, and looked around her.   


“I think I’m good here, but you’re welcome to hang about and keep me company.”  


Will nodded, pulling out a stool from beneath the island and sitting on it, bouncing Milly on his knee. She laughed for a minute or two before something on the other side of the kitchen caught her eye and she kicked for release. Will set her on her feet carefully, watching as she ran away.   


“So, Will, tell me about yourself.” Anne requested, as the two fell into surprisingly easy conversation.   


*****

Fifteen minutes later, the pancakes were done, stacked high on a plate in the middle of the table and Anne was telling Milly to go put her shark upstairs. Milly was not amused. Anne huffed and looked at Will, rolling her eyes, motioning for him to try his hand.   


Will chuckled and swiped the shark from where it sat on the table in front of Milly.   


“Alright, doll, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Will said, glaring exaggeratedly at Milly to make the pout leave her face. It worked surprisingly well. _“I_ am going to take Sharky upstairs and make sure he is safe and sound on your bed where he won't get all dirty, and _you_ are going to sit here and listen to your mum like a good girl. Deal?” Milly narrowed her eyes at him.   


“His name is Bonzo, _not_ Sharky,” Milly growled. Will smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“Oh my bad, I’m going to take _Bonzo_ upstairs and you are going to stay here and be a good girl.” Will repeated. Milly crossed her arms.   


_“Fine.”_ She pouted.  


“Thank you,” Will said, mirroring her pout until she smiled. “Be back in a min, love,” Will said tweaking her nose, smiling at Anne as he made his way from the kitchen.   


*****

Will had placed Bonzo carefully onto Milly’s bed, just as he promised before he once again, made his way down the hall to George’s room, happy to see his boy was still asleep. He had been planning on waking George up, but seeing him there, so comfortable and completely dead to the world, Will couldn’t bring himself to do it.  


He had enjoyed talking to Anne, she was every bit as smart and quick as she seemed, but the entire time he’d been down there, he’d been praying that George wouldn’t wake up to find him gone again. He couldn’t very well risk leaving him here again, but he also wanted to stay on Anne’s good side, George had never said it, but Will could see how much he looked up to his mother, and to do that, Will couldn’t just skip out on breakfast after agreeing to stay.  


Will chewed his cheek, looking around George’s room as he tried to decide what to do. He smiled when his eyes landed on a pad of post-its on George’s desk. He walked over to grab them, snagging a pen from a cup, and began to scribble quickly.  


The first note Will carefully pressed to George’s forehead. It read: _Come downstairs, pancakes are promised._ The next, which went on George’s phone, read: _Thanks to your mom, she’s sweet by the way._  


The post-its continued on, one on George’s t-shirt were it lay on the ground — _You look pretty when you sleep,_ — on the door — _the morning sun painting your skin, soft and golden_ — beneath that — _(Is this cheesy enough for you yet?) (‘Cause I’m not done, baby boy,)_ — outside the door on the hallway wall — _almost as beautiful as the blush that crawls up your neck._  


Will continued on throughout the hallway, sticking a note on the wall every once and awhile, each one carefully numbered —   


_Your pulse beats fast when I mention your blush,_  


I feel it pounding beneath your skin.   


You bite your lip and avert your eyes, looking away in embarrassment,   


Unable to see the way I stare at you.   


Unable to see the look in my eyes.  


Alex has seen it and told me I look like a love-struck fool,  


Losing my heart over the new kid.   


He says it in a teasing manner,   


But he knows as well as I do how true it is.   


So next time you feel your cheeks heat up,   


You feel my eyes on you,   


Don’t look away, don’t try to hide it.   


Stare right on back, I know you’ll be able to see  


How completely and utterly gone for you I am.  


I’ll never be the boy to tell you I love you after one week of interactions.   


But I can tell you one thing:   


I’m losing my heart over the new kid.  


_Just look closely and you’ll be able to see it in everything I do.  
_

Will smiled, looking down at the last note in his hand. George had problems, they both knew that, but Will could find his own way to work around them, to help George when he could, give him space when he couldn’t, he was just going to have to be patient, and, for George, he could definitely do that.  


He pressed the last note onto the wall at the bottom of the stairs, checking the notes behind him to make sure they hadn’t fallen, and finally walked back to the kitchen. Smiling all the way.   


*****

Later that morning, when George plucked the last note from the wall, Will was able to hear him snort from the kitchen.  


_By the way, your mom saw the hickies and definitely knows they’re yours so… thanks for that. <3 - Will _

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of this fic :( I had a great time writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed it but I think it's time to say goodbye. I may come back eventually with some deleted scenes/extra little ficlets bc I love these boys but,,, for now, this is it. Thank you for all of your support through-out, if you ever have any requests let me know :)  
> And for one final time _keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  That's all, folks!  
> -Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


End file.
